Differences
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: This is my first Transformers Fanfic. It's based off the Transformers Movie 2007 . It may be a bit Mary-Sue, and I apologize for that. This is just how the movie went through in my mind with my OC in it. BumblebeexOC
1. Old Friends, New Rides

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Transformers Fanfic. It may be a bit Mary-Sue... This is just how the movie went on through my mind with my OC.

I own NOTHING. Besides my OC, Julia. If I did own Transformers...Jazz wouldn't have died.

"Speaking"

_*Thinking*_

_[Radio/Broadcasts]_

* * *

Name: Julia K. Lennox

Age: 18

Family: Will Lennox (Dad), Sarah Lennox (Mom), Annabelle Lennox (Sister)

Friends: The Witwicky family; mainly Sam.

Occupation: A ranking Military Officer; First Lieutenant Lennox.

Height: An inch or so taller than Sam.

Looks: Long brown hair, which is usually tied back. If your called to work (a.k.a. the military), it's tied back into a bun. When your off, it's tied back into a ponytail, letting your bangs hang in front of your face and swaying to the left. You have blue eyes. Your not fat, but your not skinny either. Your body is just well-built, being in the military and all. You take real good care when it comes to staying in shape, but your not a freak about it. You'll usually be seen wearing a black shirt, camouflage trousers, and some sort of combat boots. You carry around a hidden Swiss Army Knife, just in case. You have a birth mark on the back of your right shoulder-blade, it looks like a burn mark. But from what your parents said, you've had it since you were born.

Brief Summary: You are the daughter of Will and Sarah Lennox. You went to the same school as Sam when you were 9 and oddly enough, became good friends with him. You continued going to the same school until you went to a military academy when you were 14. When you were 16, you were sent to Iraq for reinforcements. While you were 17, almost 18, your dad had also been sent to Qatar. With you and your dad being away from home, you were informed that you had a new baby sister named Annabelle. A few months after you turned 18, you were finally given the word that you can return home.

* * *

Story Begins…

**Julia's P.o.V.**

You listened to the dial tone, waiting for a response. Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" Said a feminine voice.

"Hey, Mom." You answered.

"Oh my- Julia? Oh sweetie! It's been forever since I've heard your voice! What are you doing calling on work hours? Especially from Iraq?" Your mom questioned.

"Missed ya too mom. But I'm not on duty anymore, and I'm not in Iraq too." You laughed silently at your mom's questions.

"Really? Does that mean-" Her voice was cut off as you heard crying in the background "Oh my, hang on for a moment, your sister just woke up."

"Sure thing." You answered as you waited.

"Okay, as I was asking, does that mean you'll be coming back home?" She finally replied.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I'm calllin' ya up now. I kinda wanted to ask you something." You stated slowly, hoping she'll be okay with what you were going to ask.

"What is it?" You could hear her tone change straight to a worried one.

"Well, I know that your taking care of Annabelle an' all, and I kinda wanted to see an old friend of mine. So what I'm really asking is, can I stay over at Sam's for a little while?"

"Ohhh, sure thing sweetheart. You miss your little boyfriend, don't you?" She asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

"Mom, Sam is my FRIEND. FRIEND. I just miss the little weirdo and thought I should pay him and his family a visit." You sighed.

"Is that it? Plus, how do you know that they'll let you stay?"

"I called Mr. Witwicky a few weeks ago-" She cut you off.

"And you didn't call your mother?" She gasped.

"Don't you think I did?" You laughed. "I called, but no one answer!"

"…Oh, well, continue."

"Anyways, I called Mr. Witwicky to see how things were goin'. Then he told me how he was gonna make a deal with Sam on getting him a car. I gave him a better deal to make with Sam and he took it. Then I asked him if it would be okay if I stayed with them for a while."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that there will always be an extra bedroom waiting for me at their house, just like old times." You laughed, remembering your conversation with Sam's dad.

"Well, if it's okay with them. I bet Sam is dying to see you again." She giggled.

"That's another thing, I'm surprising him. I told his dad not to tell him I'll be staying." You chuckled. You could only hear your mom laugh on the other end of the line.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll be seeing you later than Julia. I'll be sure to tell your dad that you've come back home safely."

"Alright mom, I'll talk to ya later. Tell dad I love 'im."

"Will do, buh-bye."

"Bye." You said as you closed your cell phone and placed it back into your pocket. You had been in a taxi for about an hour, taking you from the airport to the Witwicky's residence.

_*Man, I've been traveling FOREVER, can't wait to actually start using my legs again.* _You sighed as you waited patiently for your destination.

After about a few more minutes of traveling, you finally ended up in front of an old childhood memory house. You paid the driver and as he drove away, you walked up to the front door.

_*Home sweet home* _You mentally joked as you smiled. You rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

"Just one second!" A voice called from inside the home. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Judy, or Mrs. Witwicky. She looked at your questioningly and then asked. "Um hello…Do I know you…?"

_*I guess Mr. Witwicky didn't tell her either…figures, she would've accidently told Sam anyways*_

"Oh c'mon Mrs. Witwicky, I haven't been gone for _that_ long." You smiled as you folded your arms. "It's me, Julia."

"Holy-RON! Ron! You'll never guess who's at our door!" Judy yelled frantically as she ran into the house, in search of her husband.

"Is it Julia?" You heard a man ask.

"Yes! Wait, how'd you know?" Judy asked.

"Because, she told me she'd be coming back from Iraq today. She was going with me to go pick up Sam from school in a few minutes and help him pick out his new car, if he met his requirements."

"What?! And you didn't tell me until NOW? How long have you known this?" Judy complained.

"Oh, 'bout a few weeks or so. And so now that she's here…surprise!" He smiled. "Oh, and she's gonna stay with us for a while, just like good ol' times."

"Ohhh, this'll be so great! Sam is gonna be so happy!" She clapped. "You can put your stuff in your room, honey." She turned to you.

"It's alright Mrs. Witwicky, all I have is a back pack. I can just carry it until we come back with Sam." You smiled politely.

"Okay, and _please_ call me Judy."

"Yeah, and no more Mr. Witwicky either, just call me Ron." Ron replied.

"Okay, I'll try to remember." You nodded as you laughed nervously.

"Alright, you ready to go pick up Sam?" He patted you on the shoulder.

"Sure thing, Mr. Wit- Ron." You smiled as you quickly corrected yourself.

And with that, you and Ron got into his car. You did your best on the way to Sam's school to hide in the back seat, but seeing as there was no roof to the vehicle, it wasn't working all that well. So you just decided to slouch back the best you could, hopefully not having Sam notice you too quickly.

On the way there, you and Ron chatted a bit. With him asking you how was military school and being on the front lines. You replied and then asked him how things were going along with the family. The chatting stopped when you arrived outside a local high school, obviously Sam's school. You and Ron waited for a few minutes until the bell rang. You two waited a couple more minutes, with you getting quite impatient. But your patience paid off when you saw a boy running up to the car.

"Yes!" He shouted as he opened the door to the passenger's side of the car. Either Sam was really blind or all that slouching did help because he threw his backpack right on you as he got in.

_*Geez, I missed you too Sam.* _You rolled your eyes.

"So?" Ron questioned his son.

"A-, it's still an A though!" Sam replied happily.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me see." The man said as he looked at a paper that Sam had handed to him.

"It's an A." Sam pushed again.

"It's all good." His father nodded. "Son, did you forget something?"

"Um…No, I just threw my backpack in the back. I think I got everything." Sam said unsure of what his dad was asking.

"You sure? You wanna check again?"

"Okay, okay, but I'm only gonna check again because I love you so much." Sam said, trying not to anger his father, seeing as he was going to get his car. Sam turned to face the back seat, but quickly went wide-eyed as he saw who was occupying it."Holy CRAP, Julia!"

"Hey Sam, haven't seen ya in a while." You smiled. "So how's-" your statement was quickly cut short as Sam jumped from the passenger's seat and tackle-hugged you in the back seat.

"Oh my god, I MISSED YOU! I haven't seen you in 4 freakin' years!" He said as he released you from his death grip but placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Good to see I was missed." You laughed at his reaction.

"Of course you were missed, are you crazy? 4 years!? I thought you died or something!" Sam said frantically as he shot his hands up in the air.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I'm not _that _easy to get rid of." You chuckled at his thought of you dying. By now, Ron had already started driving, probably to some sort of car dealership for Sam's car.

"Aw man, it's good to have you back Julie." He smiled at you in a goofy way as he called you by your nickname. "So how long are you _staying_ until they call you back?" He asked, referring 'they' as in the 'military'.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be sticking around for a while, I'm off duty until I get a call saying otherwise." You smiled, reassuring him.

"Phew, that's good. Oh and…" Sam paused.

"…and what?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…You said 'duty'." He laughed at the word which only made you laugh at his immaturity.

"Yup, I sure did miss you Sam." You continued laughing.

The ride continued on as Ron drove into a fancy looking car place.

"I've got a little surprise for ya son." Ron said.

"What kind of surprised?" Sam asked.

"Eh, a little surprise." His father answered back.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! Dad! Oh, you've _gotta_ be kidding me!" Sam yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron only laughed and you laughed too.

"…You think that's funny?" Sam asked, clearly irritated at his mockery.

"I did." You snickered, only to have Sam glare back at you.

"You think a lot of things are funny, Julie." Sam frowned and then turned back to his dad, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I thought that was funny." The man chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did you really think I would get you a Porsche?" And so the mini father and son brawl argument continued. "For your first car?" Ron continued.

"I don't wanna talk to you." The irritated son replied.

"It was just a practical joke." His father laughed.

"It's not a funny joke." The teen said flatly as you pulled into some car place that looked almost like a junkyard.

_*What a dump…* _You thought inwardly.

"Hey Julie, since I'm not talking to my dad at the moment, and you're a car-junkie, you're helping me find a decent car out of this rat hole, 'kay?" By the tone of Sam's voice, he was still irritated by his dad's joke.

"Car-junkie?" You asked crossing your arms. "So you want help from the _car-junkie_? Well maybe I won't help, if you put it that way."

"Oh c'mon Julie, you know I love ya. Plus I also know you have that thing for cars." Sam pleaded. You only laughed at his begging when he clasped his hands together and did a begging motion.

"I know, I know. I was just messing with you Sam." You just smirked as his face expression changed.

"What is it? 'Mess with Sam's Head Day'?" He cried out.

"I wish, but c'mon, let's go follow your dad and see if we can find one of those crazy persistent car salesman." You joked as you started to walk over to Ron. Sam quickly ran up to his dad as he saw the couple of scrap-heaps he was looking at.

"Dad, what is this? You said 'half a car' not 'half a piece of crap'." Sam explained quickly as you looked at the cars.

The two continued to argue as Ron used the 'back when I was a kid' talk, and Sam explained the situation between two of the cars. One of the better looking scrap-heaps being the '40 year old virgin' and one that looked worse being the '50 year old virgin'. This place was a joke to you, some of the cars looked like they've been through hell and back, and better yet, there was the mechanic chasing around some dude in a clown suit.

It seemed that the manager, started talking with Sam and his dad. You decided to ignored them as you went and searched for a decent looking car for your friend. Your attention quickly averted from faded yellow Bug when you heard 'Uncle Bobby B.'.

"And she's with you?" Bobby pointed to you.

"Yeah, she's with us." Ron answered.

"Will there be 2 cars leaving this parking lot today?" Bobby nudged Ron's side.

"Oh no, no, no. She's just a good friend of my son. She'll be helping him pick out his new car." Just then, Bobby walked up to you.

"Hello my dear, you can call me Uncle Bobby B." He said with that ear bleeding laugh of his. He offered for you to shake his hand, being the polite person you were, you did.

"Hi, I'm Julia." You tried putting on the best smile you could. After the little introduction, Bobby quickly turned his attention back to Sam. Telling him stuff about how the car chooses the driver. You turned your attention back to the Bug that you were looking at earlier. But you questioned yourself about something as you slightly tilted your head to the side.

_*Where'd that Camaro come from…? It wasn't there just a moment ago…or was it? Eh, maybe being stuck in Iraq for so long, it's screwing with my senses.* _You decided to shrug it off as you strolled over to the yellow 1976 Chevy Camaro. Bobby was still talking to Sam and Ron. You wanted to get a closer look at the car before you were drowned in the possible chance of Uncle Bobby's car talk. Once you got in front of the car, you ran your hand over the hood. You could feel a layer of dirt as you did so.

"Geez, how'd a work of art like you end up in a place like this?" You asked the car, surely not expecting an answer. "Man…a 1976 Chevy Camaro…with racing stripes… What a nice car." You stated as you continued to run your hand over the exterior of the car.

_*Wait…did the car just…shudder?*_ You looked at it questioningly. _*Nah, my hands must still be shaky from using my gun.* _You shook your head as you reached over and opened the door to the car. You slid straight into the driver's seat. You laughed at the little air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror that said 'Bee-otch'.

"Wow…" You continued to examine the interior. Until everyone else started to walk over.

"Woah, Julie, this is a nice car. It's got racing stripes." Sam commented as he looked into the window on the driver's side. Then Bobby started ramblin' on about never seeing this car before but you just ignored him. "Hey, scoot over, le' me check it out." Sam said as he opened the driver's door.

"You could at least say 'please'." You rolled your eyes as you quickly jumped into the passenger's seat and Sam got in. He took a look at the interior and gripped the steering wheel.

"Feels good…" He mumbled as you saw his thumb quickly wipe off the dirt covering the horn button. "Woah…Hey Julie, what does this look like to you?"

"Beats me." You shrugged.

"Are you kiddin' me? You don't know? Doesn't it kinda look like that funky birth mark of yours?" When Sam mentioned your birth mark, you slowly leaned over to get a better look at the odd symbol. "Well?"

"I…guess your right. It kinda does." You said with some fascination in your voice.

"This isn't some sort of car symbol, is it?" He asked.

"Not any car symbol I've ever seen before. This is a Chevy Camaro, there isn't any symbol like that."

"Chevy Camaro? Like, what year? Do you know?" Sam looked at you.

"Of course I know, it's a 1976 model."

"Sorry, for a moment I forgot I was talking to you." He laughed.

"So how 'bout this guy, huh?" You asked, crossing your legs and sitting back in the leather seat.

"Yeah, I like it. And it seems like you're taking a liking to it too." Your friend chuckled as he saw you relax back into the seat.

"How much?" You could hear Sam's dad ask Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle…With the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" Bobby rambled on until Sam butt in.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby said as he looked in through the passenger's window, which annoyed you greatly.

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby quickly replied before moving his face from the window. "5 grand."

"No, sorry, I'm not going over 4." Sam's dad said as he shook his head.

"C'mon kids, get out of the car." Bobby said as he lowered his head through the window again. You were about to make a wise-crack remark to Bobby before Sam said something.

"No no no, you said cars pick their drivers." The teen argued with Bobby.

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, now out of the car." Bobby said as he quickly turned his attention to the car next to the Camaro. Sam finally decided to slowly make his way out of the vehicle.

"C'mon Julie." Sam said as he kept the driver's door open, seeing as Bobby was blocking the door to the passenger's side.

"Hey, he said kids, I'm an adult already." You said plainly as you scooted back over to the driver's seat.

"Julie, c'mon... You have to help me pick out another car, my dad obviously won't get me this one." Sam said in a depressed tone.

"Sorry dude, I promised you that I'll help you pick out a nice car. This one is the nicest one in the lot." You shrugged. It seems you've really grown to like this car. You had a thing for old cars.

"Julie, just help me pick _another_ nice car, please?"

You made a low growling tone before you sighed. "Just hold on for a bit, I haven't been in something this nice since I flew my first fighter helicopter and a rode in a tank." Sam chuckled before nodding. He then shut the door on the driver's side and almost immediately, the passenger's door swung open and hit the vehicle Bobby was in.

"Julie!" Sam whispered loudly, thinking you did it.

"Woah, don't look at me! I didn't do it!" You said as you raised your hands up in defense. Bobby didn't seem to mind, much. After yelling at his mechanic bang out the dent of the car, he quickly tried showing Sam to a new car. As he walked away, you sighed and decided to get out. As you were making an exit out of the car, the radio started to do some weird things. Just then, a weird high pitch noise was made and then all of the windows of the cars in the parking exploded, shattering into multiple pieces. The sudden noise made you fall out of the car, on your side. You made sure to shield your head from any flying glass pieces. You did managed to slightly cut your arm on some glass you had fallen on.

_*Damn…I knew I should've worn my army jacket…* _You mentally cursed yourself as you slowly sat up.

"Julia!" Sam called out your real name this time, instead of your nickname. He ran over to you. "Hey, you oka- Oh my GOD! You're bleeding!" He panicked.

"Sam, it's alright. It's no bigger than a paper cut." You waved your hand at him, gesturing that it wasn't a big deal.

"What kind of paper cuts do you get?! It's _way _bigger than a paper cut!"

"Calm yourself Sam, really, I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Besides, it looks like the bleeding stopped."

"Well duh! Half of your blood is on the ground!" Sam whined.

"Alright, I've got a medic kit in my backpack." You reassured him as you sighed.

"Oh man, that's good." Sam sighed in relief. In all the commotion between you and Sam, you two failed to noticed that Bobby decided on 4 grand for the Camaro, the only one that seemed to make it through the random window shattering chaos. "Alright! I got the car!" Sam cheered. He quickly hugged his dad, ran over to his dad's car and got both yours and his backpack. "C'mon! You're ridin' home with him!" Sam gave you a goofy grin as he handed your stuff.

"Awesome." You smiled as you got into the passenger's side, and quickly started bandaging up your arm. The last thing you wanted was your blood on Sam's car. Soon after the paperwork needed for the car was done, Sam came back to the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Yes! I got the car!" Sam excitedly said again. He tried starting up the car so you two can leave, but it didn't start. "What the…" He repeatedly turned the keys in the slot, trying to start the car.

"What's the matter Sam? Car out smarting you? Car 1, Sam 0." You mocked.

"I know how to turn on a car, oh-smart-one. But it won't start!" Sam said getting a little frustrated. "Julie! Help!" Sam whined.

"Ugh, fine. Get out." You said as you got out and went over to Sam's side. He stood outside the car as you slid in. You quickly reached for the keys and turned them. The car started up without a problem. "Which way were you turning the keys Sam? Really now, where would you be without me?" You laughed at Sam who only stared at your with wide eyes.

"Possibly, in a mental institution, but hey, that's just me." Sam sighed. Just then Ron walked over.

"Oh good Sam, you're gonna let Julia drive." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, wait, what?" Sam looked at his dad.

"I was just about to tell ya to let Julia drive home, that way, you can see how you're _suppose_ to drive."

"What? Dad, I'm not 5. I know how to drive." Sam complained.

"Just do as I ask, Son." Ron shook his head. Sam sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. But this isn't gonna be a normal thing." Sam pointed to his dad before walking over to the other side and getting in.

"…Well…This is a surprise…" You said slowly.

"You're telling me. C'mon, let's go home." Sam said.

"I've never driven something this…small…before."

"But, you know how to drive, right?"

"Yeah, but I only drove a Jeep, a Hummer, and a helicopter." You sighed.

"Well, just think about this as driving a Jeep. Except, it's just…smaller, and closer to the ground." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

_[Shut up and drive…] _All of a sudden the radio turned on, playing the song Shut Up and Drive by Rihana. You looked at Sam and he held his hand up.

"It wasn't me." He claimed as he quickly turned the radio off.

"Right, and radios just turn on, on their own?"

"Look, I swear, it wasn't me!" Sam claimed again and you just sighed.

"Right. Let's get the heck out of here. That Bobby dude irritates me to no end." You said as you quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Sam's house. On the way there, you told Sam that you were going to be staying with him for a while. He nearly lost his mind after you told him, good thing you were driving. You parked the car into Sam's backyard, where he told you to park. Both of you gathered up your things from the car and started to head inside.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter one. I hope it wasn't too long. Oh, and when I thought up the nickname Julie for Julia, I didn't realize that there was a movie coming out named 'Julia & Julie' or vice versa. Again, I hope this story will come out alright.


	2. Incidents

Wow...I can't believe I actually got reviews for this. Even if it's only 2. I thanks those for reviewing.

* * *

**Julia's P.o.V.**

"Welcome home, Julie." Sam chuckled as you both approached his house.

"Good to be home, Sam." You commented back as you chuckled with him.

"Alright, so you know where your room is. I have to go get ready to go pick up my friend and we're going to a party, you wanna come?"

"A party? Sure, I'm not a party person but I'm mainly just goin' for the ride. And just to make sure you don't do anything stupid." You smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, one, you've got a very strange and probably unhealthy addiction to that car, and two, I won't do anything stupid. I'm 17, cut me some slack Julie."

"Well Sam, one, it's nice to be in a vehicle that doesn't fly or run over rocks, and two, it's the fact that you're 17 that makes me worry. I mean, if you're anything like you were 4 years ago, there's a _big _possibility that you haven't changed a bit." You crossed your arms. Sam sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I know I'm not winning this argument. But if you're coming, maybe you can show that Trent guy a thing or two. You still know self-defense?"

"Sam, I'm not going to beat up some guy for you. I may be in the military but I can't just go around beating up people you don't like."

"Oh trust me, once you meet him, you'll have more than just one reason to beat the crap out of him." Sam said smirking. "Well, I'm gonna go change. I suggest you go change too, maybe something to cover up that arm." He said running up stairs with you following.

"I'll just put on a new shirt and bring my jacket." You said as you made it to the top of the stairs. He nodded as you both went into your own rooms. You took a look around in your room before closing the door. Nothing has changed since you left it 4 years ago. The room was still empty, except for the dresser-drawer and bed. You quickly threw your backpack on the bed and changed out of your black shirt, into another cleaner black shirt. You weren't a picky one when it came to clothing. You dug through your stuff in your backpack and pulled out a pair of roller blades, given to you by a comrade for your birthday, so you could lighten the load of your backpack. You set them aside and pulled out a brush to quickly neaten your hair. Then you pulled out your camouflage jacket.

_*Okay, I think I'm good to go. I'll unpack later.*_ You opened your door and headed over to Sam's room. The door was already open, but you leaned against the doorway as you knocked on the frame. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go." Sam said as walked out of his room with Mojo, his Chihuahua, walking behind him.

"Hey Mojo, how goes it little buddy?" You said as you pet his head.

"Haha, you still have that weak spot for animals, don't ya?" Sam said as you both jogged down the stairs into his backyard.

"No duh, I can tolerate animals better than people."

"What about me?"

"You're an acception to that rule." You laughed.

"Good." Sam smiled as you both walked outside. Sam started walking on the grass, but you used the path, seeing it was there, might as well use it so it can serve its purpose as a path. It's a good thing you did, Sam's dad started to chew him out for not using the path. You made your way over to the car, opening the driver's door. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm driving." Sam tapped you on your back before you got in.

"I know that, don't get so hasty. I was jumping in the back seat." You rolled your eyes as you continued to make your way in.

"Oh…Why are you-"

"Didn't you say you were going to pick up a friend? Well, they can sit up front next to you. I'll just relax back here." You said as you buckled yourself up in the back seat.

"Oh…Hey, do you like-"

"No I do not read minds."

"Are you-"

"Sure? Yes."

"But how do you-"

"You're just that predictable. Now c'mon." You laughed at his facial expression before he got into the car.

"Sam! I want you home at 11 o'clock! Julia, you've got until midnight!" Sam's mom yelled.

"How come Julie gets to stay out later?" Sam asked.

"Because, she's a legal adult. She's not a teenager anymore Sam." Ron answered Sam's question.

"Um…Okay, but I'll just come home with Sam. It's not like I can go much of anywhere if he's the driver." You laughed nervously.

"Well okay, just _please _be careful." Sam's mom said again before Sam agreed. He started the car and it let out a big puff of smoke. You coughed as some of the smoke got in through Sam's open window.

"Whoa dude, remind me to help you clean out your exhaust pipe, geez!" You waved your hand in front of your face as you coughed.

-Later-

You were in the car with Sam and his friend, Miles. You were pretty much lost in thought throughout the car ride. But apparently you were able to tune in to Sam and Miles debating about if they were invited to this party or not. Then all of you were quickly at this lake, supposedly where the party was at. The car stopped when Sam was ranting on about this girl named Mikaela.

_*Mikaela…? Ohhh, that girl that he has a crush on…I wonder if she even knows he exists?* _You thought as Sam closed his door and poked his head through the window.

"You comin'?"

"Nah, I'll just stay in here. Too much people out there." You said as you laid back into the back seat. "Just call if that Trent guy is 'harassing' you." You laughed.

"Believe me, he _will._ You owe me $20 if he does." Sam pointed at you.

"Okay, fine." You waved at him. "Now go party, or something." And with that, him and his friend left. You watched them. Sam was talking to this big guy and his friend…just proved himself to be stupider than Sam.

_*Why is heaven's name is that boy climbing a tree…?*_ You looked out the window. You just sighed at Sam's friend and turned your attention back to Sam. Sam and the big guy started talking. You knew Sam must one of his wise crack answers because the big guy's face turned into an irritated one. He started to slowly approach Sam, until Sam called you.

"Hey! Julie!" Sam tried saying calmly, trying to make it sound like he wasn't calling for help.

You sighed. "Well, let's get this party started." You opened the passenger's door and hopped out. You closed the door as you started to approach Sam. "You rang?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, wanted you to meet an acutance of mine. Julia, Trent. Trent, Julia." Sam gestured his hands between the two of you. The way he said 'acutance' was his way of telling you, 'yeah, this is the jerk'.

"Well, well, hello there." Trent said with a smirk. "So beautiful, what's someone like you hanging out with losers like those two?" He asked, motioning towards Sam and Miles.

"Because I _like _losers. You've gotta problem with losers?" You crossed your arms and gave him a glare.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was just thinking…maybe you and me-" He tried snaking his arm around your shoulder but you quickly caught it and flipped him over your shoulder. You made him land on his back, hard. He groaned as you dusted your hands together.

"I _don't_ enjoy being _touched_ by people who call me and my friends names. By the way, the name's Julia, not 'beautiful.'." You walked away. "You're a few fries short of a Happy Meal, huh Trent? Hitting on me when you_ already_ have a girlfriend? Idiot." You mumbled the last part, but saying it just loud enough so everyone who saw could here you. You quickly jumped back into the backseat and sighed.

_[Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!]_ The radio burst to life soon after you made your way into the car. It played the beginning of Feel Good Inc. by The Gorillaz. The sudden laughter startled you, seeing as you were in the back seat. You decided to let it go and started laughing.

"Hahaha, apparently this car has a sense of humor. So you thought that was funny, huh?" You asked as you nudged the back seat. You weren't expecting an answer for your question but you got one anyways.

_[You bet I did!] _This time it was a man's voice, not a song. But it was from a radio broadcast. _[Let's give her a big round of applause! You were fantastic!] _This time there was a different man's voice, along with an audience applause in the background. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You officially decided you were going insane from being away from home for too long. But then again, you couldn't help but laugh again. You started talking to the car, as if you were talking to a person.

"You're too nice." You laughed at the insanity of it all. "But either way, flipping that guy was worth losing $20 to Sam. Though…I still can believe I'm talking to a car …or better yet, that it _talks_ back." You shook your head. You sighed as Sam and his friend walked back up to the car. Sam was waiting outside and his friend was climbing through the passenger's side window. "C'mon man, use the door." You sighed at Mile's stupidity. But he ignored you and continued climbing in through the window. Then the radio started playing again.

_[Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?] _The song Drive You Home by The Cars started playing as Sam watched Mikaela walk away. You couldn't help but laugh and lie back into the seat.

"Hey dude…what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked as he looked at the radio.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight…" Sam mumbled as he continued to watch Mikaela.

Soon enough, Sam and Miles were arguing. Sam kicked Miles out of the car as he quickly sped up to Mikaela and easily made a fool of himself by asking her if he could 'ride her home', not 'give her a ride home'. She ended up getting in anyways.

"So uh…" Sam tried starting a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now…" Mikaela said. Sam looked back between her and the back window.

"You can duck down if you want, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam suggested as he looked at Mikaela. "I mean, look at Julie, she's been ducking down through the entire car ride." Sam jerked a thumb towards the back seat where you were lying down.

"Don't flatter yourself Sam, I'm just making myself comfortable. If I didn't want to be seen with you, I would've hid in the trunk." You said casually as you folded your arms behind your head, staring at the ceiling of the car's roof.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant." Mikaela added in. "By the way, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mikaela." She turned towards you.

"As Sam said earlier, I'm Julia. Just call me Julie." You smiled. Both she and Sam started to talk about how Sam knows her and that they went to the same school since 1st grade. Then the car started acting up. The ride got really bumpy all of a sudden, so you took that as a sign to quickly sit up before you got bumped onto the floor board. You looked out the window to see you were on some dirt road, leading to some sort of looking point. Another song started to play on the radio, but it was too quiet for you to make out what it was. Not to mention with Sam and Mikaela still rambling on, it was impossible to tell the song.

"Sam…where the heck are you driving?" You asked as you rubbed the back of your neck.

"It's not me! The car is busted! Julie, you're helping me fix this thing tomorrow!" Sam started panicking.

"Got it. Not like I've got anything better to do." You shrugged. Soon enough, the song on the radio changed again to I Feel Good by James Brown.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela commanded as she exited the vehicle and went towards the front.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Sam grumbled as he kick the car's floorboard. He managed to get the radio to stop.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy Sam, don't take it out on the car." You side as you exited the car as well, to see what's up with the car. Mikaela opened the hood and took a look at the engine. You walked up next to Mikaela with your hands in your pockets.

"Whoa…nice headers." Mikaela complemented. "You've gotta-" You quickly cut off her statement as you lowered yourself closer to the engine.

"High-rise double pump carborator…" You said without even thinking.

"Wow, yeah…How did you know?" Mikaela asked as she looked over at you.

"Oh, I just have this thing for cars. To some people, I'm known as a _car-junkie_." You stated as you glanced over at Sam. "But either way, Car-junkie or a Grease-Monkey, I'm a fan when it comes to cars." You said as you laughed nervously.

"That's cool, I don't meet much girls that have a thing for cars." She smiled.

"Same goes for me." You just smiled back. "Oh hey…The distributor cap." You looked at Mikaela and pointed to the cap, hoping she knew what you meant.

"Yeah…Your distributor cap seems to be a little loose." She said as she started to tighten up the cap. Mikaela then started to explain how she use to work on cars with her dad and that's how she knew about cars. You caught Sam mumbling something to himself. She asked him to start the car and he did, but then he asked her why she was going out with someone like Trent. Apparently that hit a soft spot of hers because she paused and started to slowly walk off. Wishing Sam good luck on his car. With Sam still in the car, you closed the hood and you jumped into the back seat. The radio came to life again as it started to play Baby Come Back by The Player. You couldn't help but laugh again.

_*It's almost as if this car has a mind of it's own…*_

-Later-

It was nighttime already. You were just kicking back on your bed, reading a book. Sam had already gone to bed by now. You were suddenly distracted by the noise of Sam's car's engine coming to life. You just shrugged it off, thinking that maybe Sam wanted to go for a nighttime cruise around the block or something. But you were wrong once Sam was yelling your name from his room.

"Julie!" He ran out of his room and ran pass yours.

"Sam! I'm in my room!" You shouted back at him. You quickly ran out of your room and followed Sam. "Wait, Sam! If you're here…Who's in your car?!" You asked.

"I don't know! I was hoping it was you! Oh man, oh man! My car is being jacked! Grab your skates!" He hollered at you. You quickly made a dash for you room, grabbed your skates, and followed Sam outside. You put them on as Sam told his dad to call the cops. He grabbed his bike and started to pedal away as you skated on the side of him. He was able to pull out his phone and call 911. Telling them his car is being stolen. The both of you quickly turned onto the road. You realized that you didn't bother to grab a jacket, only leaving in a pair of camouflage pajama pants and a black muscle-T. Then Sam finally hung up his phone.

"Damn! Julie, you're part of the military! Don't you have some kind of authority to stop this guy!?" Sam yelled from his bike.

"What do you want me to do?! Show him my military badge and hope he'll stop?!" You yelled back.

"I don't know!" Sam just shouted back.

Soon enough, you followed the car into this old abandoned junkyard looking place. Sam dropped his bike, and you took off your and slung them over your shoulder as you put on your regular shoes that were previously hanging from your shoulder. Skating on a rocky area wouldn't work that well. You followed Sam as the two of you hid behind something big. You both quickly spotted something moving…something BIG. It started to shine some short of light symbol into the sky…kinda like what Batman does with the Batman symbol. It was that same symbol from the one in the car…and the one that resembles the birth mark on your shoulder.

"Oh man Julie…it's that funky symbol again…Oh my god…" Then the both of you ducked down as Sam started to record the discovery of his car coming to life. After that, you two tried getting out, only to encounter 2 very big and vicious dogs. You both ran for your lives as the dogs chased after you. "Ahhh! Julie! Tame those dogs! You have a way with animals!!!" Sam shouted over the barking dogs.

"Oh good idea Sam! Maybe afterwards when they stop chasing us, I'll take them home with us!!!" You sarcastically yelled back at him. You both ran into a somewhat sheltered area and jumped on some barrels, holding onto each other. Well…mainly Sam hanging onto you but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Ahhh! Julie! I'm sorry for all those times I tried pulling a prank on you when you were sleeping!!!" Sam said as he held onto you while trying to kick away the dogs.

"I'm sorry for back-firing all those pranks on you!!!" You yelled, trying to fend off the dogs as well. Just then, Sam's car burst through. It started circling us.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here! Take the keys, car's yours!" Sam shouted as he threw the keys at the car and jumped off the barrel. You quickly followed after him. As you both came running out, the police stopped you. Sam tried telling them that the car thief was behind you guys but the police officer just told him to shut up and to put our hands behind our heads.

"I'm not going to put my hands behind my head…" You grumbled to Sam as he did.

"Julie, don't fight them…" Sam whispered.

"Why not? I've got a higher authority than a local city police officer…" You mumbled.

"Julie…" Sam grumbled.

"No." You said.

"Hey you! Girlie! Hands behind your head And you, walk towards the car and put your head on the hood!" The officer pointed his gun at you. Sam quietly obeyed, but you didn't.

"Sorry officer, but I believe you're out of line." You stated plainly, not changing the look on your face.

"What? Me? Hands behind your HEAD, Girl! Now!" He shouted again. You sighed and quickly pulled out your military I.D. and badge.

"Look, I'm part of the military. First Lieutenant Julia Lennox." You said as you approached the armed officer. "Lower your gun, officer." You said with a stern voice "Or I shall relieve you of your weapon." He grumbled before looking at your I.D. and badge. He growled as he shoved his gun back in it's holster.

"Both of you, in the car! You two will be going through a series of questions!" The officer said as you and Sam got into the police car.

-At the Police Station-

You and Sam were being questioned. Mainly Sam, since he was the one who made the call. The stupid police officer kept asking him questions. He even thought Mojo's pain pills were some type of new drug. You were questioned afterward.

"So girl, why were you with him?" The crazy bearded officer asked.

_*Oh, I don't know chief. Kid started goin' through a midlife crisis kind of situation. So I helped him out.* _All the sarcasm running through your mind had to be held back.

"He's my friend." You said, not breaking your eye contact with him.

"_Friend_? Are you sure you two are just _friends_?" Okay, now he was getting irritating.

"If we were more than _friends_ don't you think I would have said something other than _friends_?" You sternly spoke as you continued not to break eye contact.

"A wise-crack huh? I don't like wise-cracks…" He said as he gave you the evil eye.

"I don't like stupid people, so what's you're point?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Julia." Ron said your name in a scolding way.

"Sorry Ron…" You mumbled.

"Okay girl… So what were you two _doing _at the time of the 'incident'?"

_*What is this guy? Some sort of pervert?*_

"Chasing my friend's get away car."

"So what is a ranking military officer doing, helping a teenager catch his stolen car?"

"Easy. Came back from the military base in Iraq. Took some time off to visit an old childhood friend. And here we are, being questioned about his new car being stolen. Anymore questions, _officer_?" You sighed. He just glared at you and then started interrogating Sam again. Sam ended up asking if he was a crack-head in the end.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2. Oh and I'm not too sure if ranking military officers have a higher authority than city cops. In the story, let's just say they do. It's only to match Julia's rebellious side.


	3. Danger

Alright, chapter 3. Again, I thank those who actually review this story. I never thought it would actually get reviews. But again, I apologize if it's too Mary-Sue.

* * *

-The Next Day-

You woke up early that morning. Everything that happened last night felt like a dream. Just to make sure it wasn't a dream, you looked out your window and the yellow Camaro was still missing.

_*I guess that proves it wasn't a dream…*_ You sighed as you pulled out one of your hand held guns from your back pack and a cleaning kit. You went down stairs and started cleaning it. It took you about an hour to take it apart, clean it, then reassemble it. You finishing it up by putting the barrel back on the gun when Sam came down from his room. Apparently he didn't see you sitting in the living room because he went straight into the kitchen. You sighed before quickly putting the safety lock on the gun and putting it into its holster on your hip. You placed the cleaning rag in your pocket too. You then pulled your shirt over it, hoping it's not too noticeable. You quietly snuck into the kitchen, hoping you could scare Sam.

"Oh man, looks like Julia got my car back." Sam said as he looked outside the kitchen window, holding a gallon of milk. Once he said that, you quickly forgot about sneaking up and scaring him.

"Sam…what are you talking about? I'm right here." You asked. He screamed and dropped the gallon of milk.

"Julie!" He screamed. "Wait…if you're here…Holy crap!" He started panicking. He was able to call his friend Miles, telling him how 'Satan's Camaro is stalking him'. Once again, he told you to grab your skates. You did so and hooked the laces of your shoes to your belt this time. He nearly dragged you out of the house, seeing as you couldn't resist much with your skates on. Before you tumbled down the porch steps, you managed to do a sloppy jump but you managed to regain a proper stance. Sam had to grab his mom's bike as you followed him down the block.

"Ah! Sam! He's getting closer!" You yelled to Sam as he pedaled in front of you. You took a glance behind you and found the car chasing you two on the sidewalk.

"Ahhh! Stop!" Sam yelled at the car. You continued to follow Sam into town as the car continued to pursue you two. The both of you were finally back on the sidewalk when Sam hit a bump and completely flipped on his bike, landing on his back.

"Damn it Sam!" You shouted at you tried jumping over both the bump and him. You were able to with a messy landing, almost falling on your butt. You looked at Sam. "Dude! Get up!" Then Mikaela was there, hanging out with some of her friends. She started asking if he was alright. He just simply told her that he was possibly losing his mind because he is being chased by his car. Soon enough, you guys were back on the run. Then you heard the familiar engine sound again. You looked behind you. "Uhhh, Sam! It's back!" You shouted.

"Ahhh!" Sam just shouted as he started to lead you both into an abandoned parking garage. He skidded behind some old cars and followed shortly. Keeping very quiet, you both watched as the car drove pass on another row of cars. You sighed in relief. Then you heard the sound of police sirens. "Oh good, the police!" You then noticed the police car. Sam rode his bike over to the car but was quickly hit by the police car door.

"Jerk." You said as you rolled your way over to Sam. Sam seemed to have ignored the fact that he just had his face slammed into the door of a police car because he quickly got up and rested the top half of his body on the hood of said car.

"Thank god you're here! Me and my friend has had the worst day ever! We've been followed here, while I was on my mother's bike, right?! And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car." Sam frantically explained as he pounded on the hood of the car. The car jerked forward, causing Sam to fall over. You weren't in the way of the car but you rolled over to the door.

"Hey man, cut it out! That's my friend you're trying to run over!" Then you noticed a quote on the side of the car.

_*To punish and enslave…What kind of crap is that? I thought it was 'To serve and protect' or something like that!* _You stared at the quote until you were hit by the opening police car door. You flew back a few feet but got back up quickly, not wanting to see what happens if you stayed on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" You shouted as you rubbed your neck. They ignored you as it continued to try and run over Sam. You quickly skated over to Sam. "Sam, hurry up and stand up! This aint no ordinary cop!" You yelled, trying your best to pull him up while wearing skates. Then something freaky started to happen with the headlights of the car.

"What do you want from me?!" Sam asked. As soon as his question was asked…the car started to transform. "Oh god, NO! Julie, RUN!"

"Holy SHIT!" You managed to yell out as you started to skate as fast as you could. Sam was right beside you, running for his life.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Sam cursed as the two of you tried making a get away from the now giant robot. Running and skating was pretty much useless. One step of that giant robot was almost equivalent to 10 people steps. Yours and Sam's attempt to make a run for it failed as something jammed one of your skates and that giant thing swatted you off to the side with its huge hands. You flew into one of the sides of some abandoned car, you managed to smack your head against one of the windows. You're vision was blurry before it came back into focus. You tried shaking it off as you quickly ripped your skates off your feet and slipped back on your boots. You didn't even think about grabbing your skates as you left them where you were. You ran over to Sam whose was being confronted by the robot.

_*Oh no…Sam! What do I do?! Ugh! Damn it!* _You thought as you were running up behind the robot, keeping your distance. Without much hesitation, you quickly grabbed your gun from your hip and aimed it at the robot's head while taking off the safety lock. _*What…what should I do? I was trained not to hesitate like this! But…Sam…if I make a wrong move, that thing could easily crush him…*_ You felt your hand shaking. It was now, or never. "SAM! RUN!" You yelled as your fired several rounds to back of the robot's head. Sam ran off the car he was cornered on back looked back at you.

"But Julie!" Sam yelled at you when the robot growled and started approaching you.

"No Sam! Don't argue! RUN! I'll be right behind you!" You ordered as you continued to fire at the robot. It wasn't having much affect on it as you were hoping. Within one swift movement, that robot had you in his hand.

"Foolish human, do you think such an inferior toy can harm me?" It asked as it started to squeeze the life right out of you. You held back a scream, so Sam wouldn't try running back to aid you.

_*I have to…handle this myself…I can't always have people protecting me!* _You furiously thought about an incident that had happened about a year ago, when you were on the front line. In the end, you ended up being protected because of your stupid mistake. Forgetting about the past, you decided to make a get away.

"No. Not harm you…just distract you!" You shouted as you managed to shoot at his eye…or optic. He quickly released you, dropping you on the ground. You landed on your side, hearing some irritable noises.

_*Damn it! I think I just a fractured rib or two…* _You groaned as you wasted no time in getting up and running away.

"You worthless flesh-bag! You'll regret that!" It shouted as it continued chasing you again. Ahead of you, you saw Sam and Mikaela getting up off the ground.

"Sam, Mikaela! Run for it! Hurry!" You said as the robot behind you flipped two cars out of its way. Just when all of you thought you were gonna get stomped on by a giant robot, a familiar yellow Camaro drove in. It drove pass you, Sam, and Mikaela and skidded into a halt, causing itself to run into the legs of the metallic giant and knocking it over. It stopped right in front of all of you.

_*It's …trying to save us…* _The thought finally dawned on you. As soon as the door opened, you jumped in. Mikaela called for you.

"Julie! What are you-" Sam ended up cutting her off.

"You have to get in the car!" He told her repeatedly. Soon enough all 3 of you piled into the 2 front seats of the car. No one wanted to be in the back seat at the moment. You were squeezed up against the door on the driver's side as Sam sat on the other side of you and Mikaela sat in the passenger's seat next to Sam. Then the chase between the Camaro and the Saleen cop car began. It soon got dark and the Camaro managed to shake off the monster car. It parked itself in some sort of alleyway and locked the doors. You and Mikaela tried pulling up the locks, but it was no good.

"We're locked in…and the car won't start…" Sam said as he breathed heavily from all of the events that just took place. You sighed.

_*What on earth is going on…? Giant transforming robot car? My friend's car saving us from the monster car…*_ You irritably sighed one more time and ruffled your own hair in frustration. "This is insane…" You mumbled.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 3. And I promise you, by the next chapter, the rest of the Autobots will be introduced. ^^


	4. Truths and Explainations

Alright, chapter 4 is up. This one is a little longer than the last chapter. And the rest of the Autobot crew finally makes their appearence. Chapters may not be coming out as fast as I intended them to because for the next couple of weeks, I'll be at Band Camp and then I have to start school again. Hopefully I can still get them out though.

I do NOT own Transformers. If I did, I wouldn't be here makin' fanfictions of what could've happened.

* * *

Your irritation ended once a familiar police car drove pass. Then the car started up again as it sped up and drove right pass the cop car. Once it drove into a barren looking area, it skidded in a circular motion while opening its doors and dumped all three of you out. Once all three of you were out, the Camaro started to transform…just like the police did earlier.

_*The car…it's…it's just like the cop car…but…he's protecting us?* _You stared at the yellow robot standing in front of you. Your thoughts were interrupted once the cop car came back into sight and transformed again. It pounced on the yellow robot. Once it stood back up, it started approaching the three of you. You all tried making a run for it when this…smaller, silver robot came out of some secret compartment on the bigger robot and started chasing you. With the two giant robots having an all-out-brawl, the three of you ran from the little machine chasing you.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed as the silver robot jumped on his back and tackled him.

"Sam!" You shouted. You tried tackling the robot back while Mikaela ran over to this nearby tool shed. Apparently tackling this thing wasn't doing much as Sam still struggled. The 'bot was attached to Sam's pants as he snaked his way out of his pants to get away.

"It's trying to kill me!" He yelled as he was free from his pants and started to make a run for it. The silver 'bot tried running for Sam again but you were still holding it down. It threw you off guard when the tiny robot _threw_ Sam's pants in your face. While you wrangled Sam's pants off your face, the little 'bot took the chance to continue chasing Sam. Throwing the distraction off to the side, you ran after the robot. It had already started tackling Sam again, but this time it was up against a fence. Sam threw him on the ground but it started to attack him again. "Julie! Help! Do something!" Sam yelled in a panicking tone.

"Uh!" You hesitated once again. You pulled out your gun.

_*There's no way my aim is that good… If I shoot at that thing, I might hit Sam…Argh!* _Instead of thinking it through, you ran up to Sam and the 'bot with your gun and started smacking the thing violently with it. You managed to stun it for a moment as Mikaela came back with a buzz-saw. You got out of the way as she swung the saw over the robot's arm. Then she chopped off his head. That thing was something else…it was still moving. So Sam kicked his head off in some random distance.

"Oh man…Thanks girls…You saved my ass…" Sam panted.

"No problem." Mikaela replied and you just nodded while putting your gun away.

_*Geez…if I knew I was going to beat that thing with my gun, I should've just got my knife out…but then I could've hurt Sam…Uggghhh… My head is killing me…* _

"C'mon." Sam broke your train of thought as soon as he started to pull you and Mikaela towards the robots' battle field. Once he stopped pulling, all three of you started to slowly approached the yellow robot…who seemed to be approaching all of you.

"What is it…?" Mikaela breathed out.

"It's a robot…but like a…like a different, you know…a super advanced robot…it's probably Japanese…yeah…yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam nodded. That joked would have been enough to make you bust a smile but at that moment, you couldn't help but walk closer to the big robot.

"Julia, what are you doing…?" Mikaela asked.

"No, I think its okay. If he wanted to hurt us, he would've done so already…" Sam replied for you as he started to follow slowly behind you.

"Really? Well, do you both speak robot because they just had a giant _death match_." Mikaela whispered as she worried about your guy's safety. The robot stopped moving as he stood on top of the hill with his hands on his hips.

"I…I think he wants something." Sam said, glancing over at Mikaela.

"What?" She asked, not believing him.

"The other one was talking about my eBay page…" Sam responded.

"Wha…You are the _weirdest_ boy I have _ever_ met…" Mikaela said shaking her head.

"That's what I said 9 years ago, look where that led me…" You told Mikaela as you continued to walk closer to the robot. "Can…Can you talk…?" You asked him.

_[XM-Satellite radio…broadcasting…digital cable…broadcasting systems.] _A different pattern of voices replied.

_*He uses the broadcasting systems…* _You nodded at him.

"So…so you talk through the radio?" Sam asked, trying to make sure he understood what it was trying to say.

The robot started clapping as a sound of applause was heard. _[ Thank you, you're wonderful. You're wonderful.]_ He 'said' as he pointed and Sam and nodded.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

_[Message from star…wrote anonymous vestments …to rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah!] _He replied as he used 3 different broadcasts.

"So you're like…an alien or something?" Mikaela asked as she stared up at the giant robot. It nodded at her before transforming back into a car.

_[Anymore questions you wanna ask…?]_ He asked as he opened the car door.

"…He wants us to get in the car…" Sam said.

"…And go where?" Mikaela asked Sam.

"50 years from now when you're looking back on you're life, don't you wanna say that you had the guts to get in the car…?" Sam smiled as he look at Mikaela. Before any of them could move, you walked up to the car first and hopped in the back seat.

"So…I wasn't going crazy…I _was_ talking to someone…" You whispered, hoping the car heard it. Sam and Mikaela finally got into the car. You drove over to go pick up the stuff that Mikaela dropped and you were on your way to somewhere.

"This car's a pretty good driver…" Mikaela said as she sat in the middle between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. With Mikaela sitting in the middle, you couldn't see much from the back seat so you looked over the driver's seat.

"Why don't you go and sit in that seat over there…?" Sam asked as he nodded towards the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit there…he's driving!" Mikaela spat back.

"Well…maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam suggested.

"Why?"

"I have the only seatbelt here…safety first." Sam said tugging on his seatbelt.

"…Yeah…" She replied as she sighed scooted on top of Sam as he started putting the seatbelt over both of them. "You know…that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move…" Mikaela said as she sat on Sam.

"Hehe…thank you." Sam smiled.

"But what I don't understand is…why if he's suppose to be this super advance robot, does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro…?" As soon as Mikaela said that, the car skidded to a stop in the middle of a busy road.

"Oh no! Look, see. Fantastic, now you've pissed him off. That is a very sensitive car! 4 thousand dollars just drove off!" Sam said as he put his hands on his head when the car drove away.

"That's great… Plus, I liked that Camaro too." You sighed. All three of you just waited there off to the side, waiting for something to happen. You all hear a noise and turn to see a yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black stripes. It drove up to the three of you and stopped.

"_What?_" You and Sam said in unison. Without saying anything else, you all hopped back into the car. He soon took you guys to an area. All of you watched a 4 meteorite things came flying by overhead. After they supposedly 'crashed', you all got back in the car and he took you into this alleyway. Again, all of you got out of the car. Just ahead, a big Semi Peterbilt truck was driving towards you guys. Then you all heard a noise as you looked behind to see 3 more vehicles heading towards the trio of humans and a robot. The 3 vehicles included a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and a H2 Search and Rescue Hummer. They all started to transform…

The blue Peterbilt with red flames, was the biggest one of the robots. He knelt down in front of all of you.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked.

"They know your name…" Mikaela whispered.

"…Yeah…" Sam replied.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron." The blue and red robot introduced himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short." The neon yellow one added.

"Autobots…" Sam repeated.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The smaller silver mech said as he did a flip in the air.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz." Optimus Prime introduced the Pontiac Solstice.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz said as he jumped back onto the car and struck a 'cool guy' pose.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked as he pointed to Jazz.

"We learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web." Optimus replied. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured towards the big black mech, the Topkick.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" The black robot asked as he lowered his cannons towards you, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus told his weapons specialist. You wanted to laugh at Sam's reaction.

"Just kidding. I only wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide replied as he put away his cannons. You couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Hey…what're you laughing at, female?" The weapons specialist growled.

"Sorry, it's just…you're gonna have to show me your cannons later, I wanna better look at 'em." You smiled, hoping that you didn't get on his bad side.

"Do you have any idea what you might be getting into…?" Sam quickly asked you.

"Relax Sam, I like weapons, what's cooler than giant robot weaponry?" You elbowed Sam slightly.

"Is that so? I guess some humans aren't as bad as they're claimed to be." The black mech said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I think you just made friends with the scariest one out of them…" Sam leaned over and whispered in your ear. You just rolled your eyes at Sam. Then the neon yellow 'bot, who was the search and rescue hummer, started…sniffing the air? …Robots can smell?...

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus pointed at the neon yellow mech.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests that he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet said as he was done 'sniffing' the air. Once he said 'boy', 'mate', and 'female', you pushed Sam closer to Mikaela as you scooted away from him. Sam and Mikaela were obviously embarrassed. "And the other female has 2 fractured ribs."

_*Whoa, he could tell that by sniffing the air…?*_ As if he read your mind, he quickly gave you an answer as to why.

"Scans show that it's not much to worry about, but it's nothing that you should completely ignore either." Ratchet explained.

"Oh…Right, I'll be sure not to be too reckless than." You said slowly as you rubbed the back of your neck, completely forgetting about the fact that you were nearly squeezed to death and dropped from a high place.

"What!? Julie, when did this happen!?" Sam started panicking as he grabbed your shoulders. "Does it hurt?! Are you okay?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Sam, would you stop freaking out every time I manage to get hurt? I'll explain later, right now, chill." You sighed as you patted his shoulder.

"…Fine…" He said.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Finally Sam's car was introduced. He was kickboxing and throwing some punches in the air to the beat of a song.

"Bumblebee, right? You're my guardian?" Sam asked as he nodded with a 'whir'-ing noise.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle." Ratchet added as he pointed his laser at Bumblebee's neck. "I'm still working on it."

Optimus Prime started to tell all of you about why they were there. They were in search of this thing called the Allspark, and that they needed to get it back before the enemy named Megatron, got to it. He told you about the faith of Cybertron and how if the Allspark fell in the wrong hands, it could doom the human race. They said that the part of the Allspark was broken off as it landed on Earth. From what they said, the piece could be anywhere. But all 'n all…they needed the glasses that Sam had, badly.

"Please tell me you have those glasses…" Mikaela told Sam.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. There will be more intereaction with Julia and Bumblebee in the next chapter!


	5. New Friendships

Okay, chapter 5 is finally out! More interaction with 'Bee and Julia.

Again, I don't (and probably never will) own Transformers.

* * *

-At Sam's House-

You, Sam, and Mikaela rode back to Sam's house in Bumblebee. All the Autobots parked outside the house. All of you got out of Bumblebee.

"Okay okay. Mikaela, Julie, I'm going to need you to stay here, and watch them. All of them. Got it?" Sam frantically told you and Mikaela.

"No Sam, I currently live here too. You're parents will wonder what happened if I'm not there with you." You told Sam as you shook your head.

"Oh, right, right, right." He said quickly. "Alright, we'll go, you stay." He pointed to Mikaela. "5 minutes. Okay? 5 Minutes." He repeated as you both made a dash to Sam's backyard. The both of you had completely forgot about using his dad's path as you ran on the grass.

"Thanks you two, for staying on the path." Sam's dad called out as he was already at the back door.

"Oh hey dad!" Sam said as he pushed the door shut again, not letting his dad open it. "Oh oh oh! The path! We're sorry!"

"Yeah, forgive me Mr. Witwicky." You said.

"What did I say about the Mr. Witwicky thing?" Ron looked at you.

"Oh, forgive me about that too Ron." You smiled nervously.

"Don't worry. But Sam." Ron started.

"Huh?"

"I buy half your car…bail you out of jail…and I just decided to do all your chores." Ron said.

"The chores…" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, life is great!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah! Life is fantastic, that's how great it is!" Sam started to stutter as you both turned around for a moment to see Optimus standing up. "Yeah! Life is great! Isn't it Julie?" Sam asked as he patted your back.

"You bet, Sam. Never been better." You smiled.

"I mean, I've caught Julie a couple of times doing some of your chores too Sam, and she's our guest." Ron said as he pointed to you.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I mean…I know how busy Sam is with school and all, I thought I should just help out a little. I can't just mooch off you guys, you know, you're like family. I've gotta pull my weight around here!" You laughed as you patted Sam's back this time.

"You've been doing my chores Julie? Oh man, I'm sorry. Look dad, I'll start doing my chores." Sam said as he tried convincing his father again. They started to argue about taking out the trash. "I'll take out the trash, scrape the grill and…" Sam looked over his shoulder to see Optimus stepping into the yard. Bumblebee was around the corner of the house. You leaned over slightly behind Sam's back, so Ron wouldn't see you.

"Shhh." You shushed him quietly as you put your finger up to your lips. He nodded and repeated the motion. You nodded at him to show him that he was doing it right. Sam kept talking to his dad as you quietly watched Bumblebee gesture to Optimus to keep it down.

"God I love you…" Sam started ranting to his father.

"You know, you're mother wanted me to ground you. You're a few minutes late." Ron said.

"Really? Well, that's just another thing you did for me, since your such a swell guy. Isn't he Julie?" Sam nudged you.

"Absolutely." You nodded.

"Alright you two." Ron nodded at you two before walking away.

"Alright, I love you. Sleep well handsome man." Sam kept talking until he dad was out of sight. Then the Autobots started coming into the backyard. Sam starting freaking out on Optimus when he ruined the path and stepped on the fountain. He kept telling them that they just couldn't wait for 5 minutes. Then Mikaela told Sam that they must be in a hurry. Mojo ran out of the house and started peeing on Ironhide's foot.

"No! No, Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot! Gosh!" Sam ran after his dog.

"Aw man." You mumbled as you grabbed your dirty gun cleaning rag from your pocket and ran after Sam. Ironhide was already pointing his cannons and Sam holding Mojo. He was about to shoot as he kept claiming it was a 'rodent' and it 'leaked lubricants' on his foot. Sam finally got him to power down his cannons.

"Julie. Before he get's super pissed, could you wipe his foot?" Sam whispered.

"What do you think I was going to do with this rag? Smack you with it?" You rolled your eyes as you showed him the rag.

"I hope not. That thing is filthy." He looked at it.

"A gun cleaning rag is bound to get filthy." You sighed as you walked over to Ironhide. "Hey big guy, let me wipe that for ya." You said as you looked up at him.

"…Fine." He said in a gruff tone as he brought his foot in the air, up to your level. You quickly wiped out his foot, hopefully getting the wetness off his foot to prevent rusting.

"There. That should be good enough." You said as you gave him the okay to lower his foot down and he did so. You quickly discarded the rag off to the side, not wanting to replace it back in your pocket. "I gotta remember to pick that up later…" You mumbled to yourself.

"Thank you, human." Ironhide said as he looked down at you.

"Oh uh…You're welcome." You replied slowly as you weren't sure if you should correct him that you had a name.

"Designation?" He asked.

"…Um." For a moment, you weren't sure what he was asking until you remembered what designation actually meant. "Oh, Julia. Julia Lennox. Just call me Julie though." Oh boy, you gotta remember to brush up on your English skills.

"Julie." He repeated. "Well, Julie, thank you for cleaning up the lubricants that rodent leaked on my foot."

"No problem, Ironhide." You smiled.

"Julie! I'm gonna go inside and look for the glasses. You and Mikaela keep them quiet!" He said as he carried Mojo inside. You nodded at him.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus commanded. You were about to see where they were going until you saw Bumblebee crawl towards the window, looking at what Sam's parents were going. You jogged up to him.

"Bumblebee." You whispered. You guessed you startled him, seeing as he almost jumped. He looked at you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but don't look through the window." You whispered somewhat loudly. "They might see you." He made a noise and nodded. So he backed away from the window. Bumblebee looked over at Optimus, who was lowering his hand to the ground for Mikaela to climb into. He then looked down at you, who was still watching Mikaela as she was air-lifted into Sam's window. Bumblebee then copied Optimus's movements by lowering his hand on the ground next to you. The sudden noise made you jumped as you looked next to you, to see Bumblebee's hand on the ground.

"You…want me to get on…?" You asked, unsure of what his gesture meant. He made a whirring noise as he nodded. You were unsure of whether to the get on or not, but you decided to get on. His hand slowly went from the ground to his shoulder. Deciding not to ask this time, you moved from his hand over onto his shoulder and just sat there.

"Wow…this is cool…" You said as you look at him. You looked at his armor. He then turned his head towards you as he pointed to himself. In other words, he was asking if you were talking about him. "Yeah, I mean…Seeing you up close in this form…It's really cool." You chuckled at his expression. He just made another whirring noise. "So Bumblebee…" He looked at you. "You were the one I was talking to…the other day?" He made another noise as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. You couldn't help but chuckle at his shyness.

"Are you being shy?" You asked while chuckling. He just made a whirring noise. You continued to chuckle. "There's nothing to be shy about 'Bee." You patted the side of his head. "I'm glad to know that I was actually talking to some and I wasn't going slightly insane." You smiled at him. He looked at you before looking away. If robots could blush, you could tell that he was.

Optimus got done with talking to Sam. Sam just kept telling him to be quiet.

Optimus let out a sigh. "Autobots, fall back." As him and the other Autobots started walking off. You stayed with Bumblebee as he walked off quietly. The quiet thing was going well until Ratchet walked into a telephone line. Causing the ground to shake for a moment as he fell. Soon enough the lights went out for the entire block.

At the moment, you could hear Sam's parents arguing about something in his room.

"Quick! Hide!" Optimus ordered. Ratchet and Ironhide hid on the side of the house, Jazz hid under one part of the patio, and you were on Bumblebee's back as he was crouching underneath the patio that had the latterns hanging from the ceiling. Optimus was just leaning back as far as he could on the house. You were hoping that he didn't get caught. But then you heard Ron.

"Sam, where'd Julia go? She wasn't in her room and I want to make sure she didn't get hurt by that earth quake."

"Oh crap!" You whispered. "Oh man… 'Bee, I have to go inside, okay?" You whispered to him as you climbed off of his back. He nodded as you quietly snuck inside so you were downstairs. "Alright…time to play the dumb-act." You breathed in and breathed out. "Yo! Is everybody alright?" You called out as you slowly walked up stairs.

"Julia, is that you?" You heard Judy call out.

"Yeah, it's me Judy." You said as you approached Sam's room. Apparently, they had already found Mikaela.

"Julia Lennox, where have you been? Weren't you just with Sam a little while ago when I saw you two?" Ron asked.

_*Oh man…he used my last name…not good.*_

"Yeah, I was with Sam but he went inside and I decided to stay outside for a while and go…stargazing." You lied. "After the earthquake and the little after shock, I finally thought it was safe to come back inside and check up on everyone." You shrugged. "And I see that everyone is okay and that you've found one of Sam's friends." You couldn't help but smile.

"Thadda girl Julie." Ron nodded at you in approval.

After all the parent commotion, the three of you headed downstairs in search of Sam's backpack. You managed to grab your jacket on the way down. Sam was able to find the glasses. Some noise coming from the living room area attracted the three of you as you walked in the find a few men in black suits and Sam's parents. You glared at them, something from the bottom of your stomach told you that they were no good. You placed your hand on your hip, making sure your gun was still there, just in case.

* * *

A little note for the readers, I'm aware that I totally skipped the part when the Autobots went into vehicle mode in Sam's backyard. It kinda slipped my mind when I was typing it and well...I didn't feel like typing it up. ^^; The next chapter should be out soon! Band camp is almost over, and then I'll have some free time before school starts up. Thanks for reading!


	6. Nonexistent

Chapter 6 is up! I thank everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them. ^^

* * *

"Hey sport. You Sam?" One of the guys in the black suits asked as he approached Sam.

"Uh…Yeah?" Sam said as he looked back and forth between the man and his parents. The man quickly looked over at you, raising an eyebrow.

"What do we have here?" He asked as he stood in front of you. "Plan on joining the military, girl?"

"Tch, I'm already _in_ the military." You spat at him.

"Oh ho, is that so? Name and rank please?" He asked. You kept a stern glare on him.

"Julia K. Lennox. First Lieutenant." You narrowed your gaze at him.

"Search the military records for a First Lieutenant Julia K. Lennox." The man told another man. The man nodded and left.

"What? You don't think I'm telling the truth?" You growled at him.

"No no no, I don't think that." He smiled slyly when a make walked in with some papers. "I just think you don't _exist_."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" You snapped at him. He shifted through the papers.

"I'm just saying that a First Lieutenant Julia K. Lennox _doesn't_ exist. There _was_ a former officer, _Second _Lietenant Julia K. Lennox., but unfortunately, because of a tragic bomb accident in Iraq, she was killed along with her fellow comrades."

"Bomb accident…? …But I was the soul survivor of that accident!!!" You yelled at him in rage, remembering exactly what bomb accident.

"That's not what the records say. From my knowledge, First Lieutenant Julia Kris Lennox, doesn't exist. Though, Warrant Officer Julia Kris Lennox died in action, so she was promoted up to the status Second Lieutenant." He still had that smirk on his face, the one you wanted to punch.

"What are you?! Freakin' dumb?! The fact that I was the _only _survivor from that accident promoted me to the rank _First_ Lieutenant!" You screamed at him. You quickly pulled out your badge and I.D. "What do you say about that? Huh!?" You shoved it in his face. He took it, examined it, and threw it back at you.

"Now days, _anyone_ can make a fake military I.D. and badge." He shrugged.

"Raggghh!" You tried pouncing on him but Sam held you back. "I AM Julia Kris Lennox, older daughter of William and Sarah Lennox, ranking officer of the military… I'm right here, I EXIST." You growled.

"Yeah, Julia is right here. That should be proof itself that she's alive!" Sam said as he continued to hold you back.

"Boy, I'm from Sector 7, we're never wrong." The man commented.

"Yeah, I bet it's pretty hard to be wrong when you're in a group that doesn't exist either!" You shouted.

"Well, even if you don't exist, we're still having you come with us."

"Like hell I am!" You rejected. Then another man in a suit came up, and whispered something to the jackass in front of you. He then had this weird contraption in his hand. "Step forward, son." He said to Sam. Sam released you and walked forward. The machine started to beep wildly.

"14 rads!" He said in shock. "Kay girl, you next." He said as he pointed to you. You growled at you stepped forward, next to Sam. He pointed the device at you and it started to beep even more uncontrollably than it did to Sam. "Holy cow…this reading is off the charts…Bingo! Book 'em and let's get out of here!"

Everyone was dragged out of the house and put in handcuffs. Judy, of course, was screaming profanity as we were hauled into cars. You ended up elbowing one of the guys trying to restrain you, until they got five guys to restrain you with hand cuffs. You were thrown in the same car with the jackass from earlier, Sam, and Mikaela. You just glared at the back of the man called Agent Simmons.

_*What does he mean…not exist? I swear…I'm going to ….* _You continued to glare at him as he started talking. Soon enough, the conversation lead into how Mikaela's was a fugitive and how she has a juvi-record. Then he explained the story of how you died. While he was explaining the story, you wanted to tackle him. Sam just told you to try and keep calm. You let out an irritable sigh.

All of a sudden, the car ran into something. Something BIG. Then the car startled to rattle as it was lifted up into the air. Everyone was screaming and yelling in the car. You just stayed silent, trying to look out one of the windows to see who was it. Then the car roof was ripped off and the car dropped to the ground. You all looked up to see Optimus Prime.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." You said with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our friend…Optimus Prime." Sam said as he leaned over to the men.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus stated as the men in black suits started to aim their weapons at him. "Autobots…relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said as the Autobots started coming.

"Freeze!" Ironhide said as he aimed his cannons at the men.

"Gimme those." Jazz said as he took all of the men's weapons. Optimus yelled at the Agent Simmons dumbass to get out of the car. You exited the car, followed by Sam and then Mikaela. She undid both yours and Sam's handcuffs. Sam made a comment on how she got your handcuffs off.

"Sam…Julia, I have a record for not turning my dad in. When have you two ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?" Her expression changed.

_*Sacrifice…sacrifice…sacrifice…*_ You looked at the ground as you rubbed your wrists. You turned your back at her and Sam.

"Sacrifice… You think my life…is perfect? Don't tell me about sacrifice… You haven't experienced the _full_ meaning of sacrifice…" You said in a low tone as you turned back to face them and walked right pass them.

"Julie…" Sam whispered. Sam and Mikaela walked up to you, trying not to ask about your last statement. You all stood in front of agent Simmons. You all started asking him questions, but he didn't answer them. He just gave excuses. Then Sam started to dig through his shirt pocket.

"Hey! You touch me, and that's a federal offense." Agent Simmons warned Sam.

"Do whatever you want and get away with it badge, right?" Sam said as he flashed Agents Simmons's badge at him.

"What's Sector 7?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Simmons retorted.

You were about ready to punch Simmons but you stopped once you saw Bumblebee take a leak on him. Your serious face quickly eased up as you started to laugh.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee stopped and shrugged. Bumblebee spotted you and lowered himself down to your level as you walked over to him. You held your hand in the air.

"Oh man 'Bee, I love ya." You said smiling at him. He was taken back for a moment. Again, if 'bots could blush… "You managed to get pay back at him _and_ lighten up my mood just a bit." You laughed as you continued to hold your hand in the air. He looked at it questioningly. You just shook your head. "It's a 'highfive'. Here, raise your hand." You said as you grabbed one of his giant hands. He lifted it up in the air, closer to your level and you smacked your hand on it. "There, that's a highfive. You do it when you want to praise someone for doing something right." After your short little explanation, you and Bumblebee had an awkward moment as you both stared each other in the eyes…and optics. You could feel your face heat up as Bumblebee started to lower his face closer to yours. Your hand started to move on its own accord as it made its way to the side of Bumblebee's face. Before anything else could happen, helicopters and cars started heading towards the group.

* * *

Uh-oh. What's up with Julia? Why does her military records say she's suppose to be dead? And exactly what happened to her to where she's suppose to be dead in the first place? Sacrifices? What happened to Julia? All those questions will be revealed later in the story. As for Julia's middle name...well, let's just say that if Captain Lennox got a boy it would have been named Kris. I also hope that majority of you liked the little interaction with Julie and 'Bee about earth's highfive traditions. ^^


	7. I Promise

I thank all of those who reviewed! I didn't think it would get that many reviews.

But do enjoy chapter 7!

I do NOT own Transformers. I only own Julia.

* * *

"Optimus, Incoming!" Ironhide said as he sent some sort of shockwave in the road. Bumblebee panicked for a moment before nudging you back towards Sam and Mikaela. He nodded his head towards them and you nodded back at him before he stood up. You jogged over to them.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered as all the Autobots transformed and drove away. Optimus offered his hands on the ground. "Get on." He said. You jumped into one hand while Sam and Mikaela jumped into his other one. He quickly put you all on one of his shoulders as he started to make a run for it. He managed to shake off the helicopters as he hid under a bridge. He managed to prop himself under the bridge, so the helicopters flew right under him. "Hold on you three…" Optimus said in a whisper tone. Then in a blink of an eye, Mikaela slipped, grabbed your jacket and yanking you down, while you reached out to grab something when Sam grabbed your hand as he held onto Optimus's shoulder.

"Julie! Julie! I'm slipping!" Mikaela shouted as she tried re-grip to your sleeve.

"I'm losing my grip Sam…" You groaned as you tried hanging to Sam while hanging onto a dangling Mikaela. Just then, Sam lost his grip and you all began to fall.

"Hold on!" Optimus tried making an attempt to save you guys by swinging his foot but he missed and you all waited to hit the ground. You closed your eyes, knowing that there was no way that anyone could save you _this_ time. Before you could reopen your eyes, something grabbed you. You opened to eyes to see Bumblebee had saved all of you. Mikaela was grabbed by the same hand as you were as she breathed heavily.

_*I was saved…again.* _You thought as you looked at Bumblebee with wide eyes.

Bumblebee released the three of you as the helicopters started approaching again. Bumblebee ran in front of the trio as the helicopters shot some short of line at him. It wrapped around his hand. You and Sam were screaming to stop.

"Noooo! Stop! STOP!" Sam yelled.

"CUT IT OUT!!! STOP IT!!!" You yelled back. They kept shooting more lines at him until they got all of his limbs and made him fall. "NOOO! BUMBLEBEE!" You screamed as you ran up to him. On instincts, you pulled out your knife from your boot and attempted to try and cut the cables restraining his wrists. Bumblebee continued to make whining noises as you tried cutting the cables. "Come on! Cut! Cut!" You said as you tried sawing through the cables with your knife. "No no no!" You shouted as bad memories wavered in your head.

"Noooo!" Sam was still shouting as men started coming out of the cars.

"Get down on the ground!" The men shouted as they surrounded the entire area.

"Look! He's not fighting back!" Sam shouted as the men pinned him and Mikaela on the ground. They started to approach you and Bumblebee.

"Mam! Get down on the ground and drop the knife!" The men pointed guns at you.

"YOU get on the ground! I'm not leaving him!" You shouted as you jumped off of 'Bee.

"Get down on the ground, NOW!" One of them shouted as they still aimed at you.

"NO! I'm not leaving him! I'm not leaving anyone behind ever again!" You screamed. Then another group of men started to surround 'Bee as they started to spray him with a weird chemical, causing him to slowly freeze. As you were distracted by the men with the freezing equipment, the other men quickly tackled you and tried restraining you. "Nooo!" You screamed. "Get off! Leave him alone! He didn't harm anyone!" You shouted.

Sam started to make a dash up to one of the men with the freezing tools. He grabbed the tool and sprayed the man with it until another man restrained him. Your heart was filled with rage. You looked at 'Bee as he continued to make whining sounds. You held back tears as you kicked back the men restraining you. You ran to one of the men spraying Bumblebee and copied what Sam. Bumblebee looked at you.

"Bumblebee! I can't leave you! I'm not leaving anyone behind!" You shouted in tears as 3 men tackled you to the ground. They cuffed you, as started dragging you back towards the vehicles where they took Mikaela. "No! Stop! Let me go!!! He's my friend! I'm not leaving anymore comrades behind!" You shouted, struggling as if your life depended on it. Bumblebee looked at you one last time with sad optics. "Bumblebee…I promise! I'll…I'll come back for you! No more sacrifices…No one's being left behind! Not again…" You said loud enough for him to hear. You tried your best as you fought back more tears. "I'm sorry…" You whispered. You were brought over to Agent Simmons, Sam was being confronted by him.

"Happy to see me again you two?" You gave him the hardest glare, you eyes still stinging from trying to fight back tears. He walked up to you and got in your face. "Attacking armed forces like that could make you pay a little visit to prison." You let your temper overwhelm you as you head-butt the agent in the face. He backed away from you while holding a hand up to his face. "Put dead girl and the boy in with their little criminal friend." The men did what they were told and took you and Sam into the car with Mikaela.

The rest of the Autobots were on the bridge, watching their fallen comrade.

"Why …Why would a human, risk their freedom…to save one of us?" Jazz asked as he witnessed what you had done in order to try and save Bumblebee. "Why would she go against higher authorities to rescue Bumblebee?"

"That I do not know Jazz…nor do I understand." Optimus said as he shook his head.

"Well…are we just going to stand here and do nothing?"

"There is no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus replied to his lieutenant.

"But it's not right!"

"Let them leave…" Optimus said in a depressed tone. He then picked up the glasses that Sam had dropped, and looked off into the distance.

Back in the car, you continued to fight back tears. Sam looked at you.

"Julie…It'll be okay… Bumblebee is a strong guy… He'll be okay. We'll get him back." Sam said as he patted your back.

"That's not it Sam…He's our friend…I left him behind…" Your voice was dry and cracked.

"You couldn't help it, Julie… There was just…too many officers… You tried, you didn't leave him by will." Mikaela butted in.

"I didn't try hard enough… I told myself…No more sacrifices…No one is being left behind anymore." You said as you squinted your eyes to hold back tears.

"Anymore? Julie, what do you mean?" Sam asked.

* * *

Oh no. Cliffhanger. What could Julia possibly mean? Be warned, the next chapter will be all about Julia's time back in Iraq. It'll only last through the next chapter, but it might be pretty long compared to some of the other chapters.

This was the saddest moment in the movie. When I first watched the movie, I couldn't help but cry a little when 'Bee was being captured and Sam tried to make an attempt to help him. Even back then, when I had no knowledge what-so-ever on Transformers, I cried. And everytime I rewatch it, I still cry. Yeah, I'm a big softie...or baby...or fangirl. Either way, it's still pretty sad.


	8. Sacrifices

Now it's time for Julia's past to reveal! Be warned for some of the swearing in this chapter. Oh, and I thank those for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! It's really appreciated!

I still (and never did) own Transformers. I only own Julia and other OCs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

You sighed quietly before deciding to tell them.

_-Flashback-_

_You and 74 other officers were sent to go find 3 officers that were suppose to be stranded somewhere out in the deserts of Iraq. Chief Warrant Officer Wright, was the leader of the squadron. Most leaders are suppose to be stuck up and pushy, but Chief Wright was a nice guy. You called him by his first name most of the time, which was Brad. He gathered up the men he needed to go retrieve the stranded men. He thought it could have been a trap of some sort, so he made sure he brought some reinforcements._

_"Man, how could 3 of our men possibly get separated? How hard is it to lose your squadron?" One of the men complained._

_"Shut your ass, Neilson." One of the other men coughed. "I'm even more surprised that YOU aint one of those poor lost suckers out there." Freeman joked, causing all of the other soldiers in the back of the jeep to laugh._

_"Whatever man, I just want do this and hopefully get the word so I can go back home." Neilson sighed as he leaned back._

_"Oh man, same here. I just want to go back home and see my girlfriend." Another man commented._

_"Yeah, I've got my wife waitin' back at home. Can't wait to see her." Freeman sighed as he missed his wife._

_"What 'bout you, Lennox, got anyone back at home?" Neilson asked you, seeing as you weren't speaking much._

_"Huh? Oh, I heard I got a new baby sister back home. I've also got my mom." You recalled the recent news your mom gave you about a month ago about your new sister._

_"Just your mom? I thought you said you had a dad." Freeman commented._

_"I do, he's somewhere in Iraq, but on a different base." You sighed._

_"Ohhh." Freeman nodded. "So you don't have a boyfriend or nothin'?"_

_"Oh oh oh! What about that Witticky boy you were talkin' about that one day!" This time, Gibson called out._

_"Guys, I told you over and over… It's WITWICKY and me and Sam are just friends." You sighed again. The guys nudged you with their elbows._

_"Just friends huh?" Freeman questioned._

_"Usually when they say that…they usually like one another!" Neilson called out, causing everyone in the Jeep to laugh._

_"Oh ha ha, Neilson. Even so, at least _I've_ got someone to go home to." You said as you scowled at him._

_"Ohhh! BURN!" Gibson laughed at Neilson._

_"Hey! I've got a girl to return home to!" Neilson grumbled back._

_"Moms don't count Neil." You snickered. All the other men laughed as Neilson just growled and crossed his arms._

_"Ohhh! DOUBLE BURN!" Gibson laughed even harder. All fun and games were put to an end when the jeep in front you, blew up. "What the shit?!" Gibson yelled as he ducked. _

_"What the hell happened?! That had half our men in there!!" Freeman shouted as dirt flew in the air._

_"Men!" Commander Wright quickly got out of our vehicle. "Our first platoon had stumbled upon an inactivated landmine." He declared with a strong voice._

_"Wait, so hold on, we're in a FIELD of landmines?" One of the men asked._

_"No soldier, we just…happened to stumble upon a lonely landmine." Wright sighed._

_"Well that lonely landmine just blew up half our men!" Freeman called out._

_"I know…I know. But…There's nothing we can do, we'll keep moving forward."_

_About 3 hours had past, now down to 36 troops, everyone was able to make it into a small abandoned village. Wright split the remaining troops into 3 groups to inspect the village. You were with Wright, Freeman, and 9 other men. Your group made Squad 1. Squad 2 had Gibson and Squad 3 had Neilson. Squad 1 inspected the northern part, Squad 2 the southwestern part, and Squad 3, the southeastern part._

_After about 5 minutes of scoping out the northern part of the area, Wright got a call on his walkie-talkie from Neilson's group._

_"This is Squad 3, Warrant Officer Neilson." The talkie said. Wright pulled out his talkie, pressed the button and spoke into it._

_"This is Commander Wright, Neilson report." Wright said as he released the button and waited for a response._

_"Roger that sir, we have found the 3 men…but…" Neilson stopped._

_"But what Neilson, answer me." Wright ordered._

_"They…They've been shot and killed, sir…" Wright eye's then widened. _

_"Neilson! Get you and you're squad out of there NOW!" As soon as Wright yelled, an explosion was heard in the distance. One of the men from your squad ran up to Wright._

_"Sir! There was an explosion in the southeastern part of this town." He reported._

_"Damn it…Neilson! Neilson, answer me! Neilson?!" Wright yelled into the talkie. No response._

_"Damn…in one day, we lost at least 50 men…" Freeman said as he shook his head. You nodded at Freeman's statement. You then heard a faint noise. _

_"Hey hey hey, keep it down…I hear something…" You said as you tried walking around, seeing what the noise was. You quickly kicked over an empty crate to see a time bomb. "Oh shit." You said as you backed away. "Guys…It's a time bomb." You said, looking over at the bomb._

_"Bomb?" Wright said. "Bomb…this village must be rigged with them…it's a trap. Look, the wires extend outward…to that building…and that one…They're everywhere. Apparently we found the mother time bomb. Once this one goes off…they're all goin' off."_

_"Then how come there was an explosion by Neilson's squad?" One of the men asked._

_"They must have of triggered one of the add ons…" Wright said. "But further more, we've got to tell Squad 2 to immediately evacuate the village. We've got to move quickly. Squad 2 is near the exit, we're the furthest into the city."_

_"Yeah…and we've got at least 7 minute's and 30 seconds to high-tail it outta here." You said as you read the blinking red digits on the timer._

_"Right, team! Move out!" Wright commanded as you all started sprinting. Wright was able to contact Squad 2 to tell them about the situation. All of you kept sprinting, until there was another explosion, but this one wasn't too far. It had happened right behind the group._

_"Simon!!!" One of the troops yelled._

_"What happened?!" Wright commanded. _

_"I …I don't know!!! We were running when all of a sudden, Simon and Ray were blown up…" He stuttered as he pointed to Ray's body, who was more intact than Simon's. Wright checked Ray's body for a pulse but it was too late._

_"This is bad…this whole place is rigged…"Wright growled. "There is no way of telling where some of these bombs are…We're just going to have to-" Just then a louder explosion was heard near the opening of the village._

_"Shit! Wasn't that where Gibson's group was?!" Travis shouted. "We're gonna die!" He wailed._

_"Soldier, you were NOT ordered to TALK! Now move out! Move move move!!!" Wright yelled as everyone else started to run again, not forgetting about the time bomb that was left behind. Everyone tried being light on their feet while running, hoping not to trigger any possible hidden bombs. But then another bomb was triggered, and this explosion was BIG. But not enough to trigger the other one that was left behind. Those who triggered it, were killed in an instant, those within a meter's ranged were hit but flew backwards. And those who were in a safe zone, put their arms in front of their eyes to shield them from dust._

_"Uggghhh…" You moaned, unfortunately you were caught in the explosion. Your arm hurt and your head ached. You felt the side of your head bleeding and you couldn't move your left arm. "Ooouch…I think I dislocated my arm…Damn it!" You cursed._

_"Lennox? …Lennox?!" Wright's voice called out._

_"W-wright!" You shouted. You stood up and tried looking for him in the cloud of dust. "Wright?! Damn it Brad, where are you?!" You called out, holding your arm._

_"Lennox!" You finally found where he was at. _

_"Sir! Are you alright?" You asked. "Sir, we must get out of here, quickly. We've got at least 2 minutes…" You said._

_"I'm fine…it's just…" He started._

_"What is it sir? Are you hurt?" You looked at him worriedly._

_"No…I'm fine, let's just get out of here." He stood up and hissed as he held his bleeding side. _

_"You are injured." You stated._

_"I'm fine! Quickly gather the remaining survivors and move out!" He demanded. You saluted with your good arm and quickly called out to anyone who avoided the explosion._

_"Any remaining survivors, quickly move out towards the opening of the village! Do NOT stop!" You called out in a strong voice._

_"Roger that!"_

_"No problem!"_

_"See ya at the exit Lennox!" Only 3 voices replied. Meaning that there was at least 5 remaining people. Lucky, on of them were Freeman. _

_"Lennox, I told you to gather-" Wright began but you stopped him._

_"Wright, we don't have time to gather! We need to move pronto!" You told him. He was about to say something before nodding and grabbing your wrist. The both of you quickly tried to make it towards the exit. As Wright dragged you along, you saw one of the men off to the side. He looked like he was still breathing, but his foot was bent in an awkward way. "Wright! He's one of ours! We have to-"_

_"No Lennox, we won't make it!"_

_"But we can't just-" You pleaded._

_"What was that saying you're friend told you? No sacrifice, no victory. We have to make sacrifices Lennox!" He shouted as he continued to drag you along. You didn't say anything as you looked back at the man. Wright just looked at your saddened expression as he continued to pull you._

_*No sacrifice, no victory…Stupid! She hates me… If only I could make it up to her…how can I? I just sacrificed one of my teammates to save the both of us…* Wright mentally kicked his own ass. _

_With a few minutes to spare, you and Wright made out of the village and only two other soldiers were waiting there._

_"Freeman! Travis! You made it!" You shouted at the both of them._

_"Yeah! But…" Freeman sighed. "We left behind Henderson…he…twisted his ankle. We were trying to drag him back, but he just told us to leave him…" _

_"He's…sacrificing himself!" You yelled. You quickly tried running back into the village to go save him. But Wright grabbed you from behind and held you tight. "Wright! Let go! I have to save him!"_

_"Lennox!" He shouted._

_"No! I have to! He's got a family back at home! He's got a kid! And a wife! I have to save him!" You shouted._

_"No, Lennox. I'll go." Wright said as he turned you around quickly and made you face him. "With that arm, you won't be able to do much." He smiled. _

_"But…but-" You were cut short when he kissed you on the lips. He parted from your lips and looked at you. "B-brad…Why…?"_

_"I've…grown fond of you, ever since you were moved into our company. And I've grown to love you over time…But, I should've told you this earlier. I love you, Warrant Officer Julia Lennox." He smiled and kissed you quickly once more. "Because I left Henderson behind…I'll got back and get him."_

_"But Brad!" You looked at him._

_"It's okay, Julia. I fully understand if you do not share the same feelings I do. Whether you do or you don't, I'll still love you." He smiled as he patted your back and ran back into the village. "Remember Julia! No sacrifice, no victory!" He shouted as he ran deeper into the village._

_"Brad!" You tried running after him but Travis and Freeman held you back. "No!"_

_"C'mon Lennox, we better get a little farther from the entrance. This whole place is rigged!" Freeman said as he dragged you back._

_"Wright! Damn it Wright! Brad! Get back!" You screamed. The men still continued to drag you. "No…no more sacrifices Wright…" You closed your eyes but quickly snapped them open as the entire village blew up. You gazed at the village in horror as it burst into flames, with black smoke everywhere._

_"Oh no…" Freeman whispered._

_"Brad!" You screamed and tried running to the inferno village._

_"No Lennox! It's too late!" Freeman ordered as he held you back by your waist. "Calm yourself Lennox!"_

_"Ahhhh!" You screamed as you fell to the ground and burst into tears. Freeman looked at you with sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry Lennox…we have to keep moving. We still have the Jeep. By nighttime, we can make it back to base." Freeman told you as you stood up. You wiped your face on your sleeve and saluted him slowly. Freeman was a rank higher then you._

_"Yes, sir." You choked out. _

_"Alright. Travis, back to the jeep." Freeman ordered. Both him and Travis headed towards the jeep when you looked back at the burning village. "Lennox…"_

_"I'll be right there… I just… need a few seconds alone before we go." You sighed._

_"…Alright, I'll give you a minute. We'll be at the jeep." Freeman said before walking off with Travis._

_*He loved me…And sacrificed himself for my sake…he probably knew he wasn't going to make it back…he just wanted to try and do the right thing. He died loving me…not knowing if I loved him back or not…* You continued to look at the entrance of the village. Your thoughts were disturbed as you heard a gunshot. You turned your head towards the direction of the jeep. You made a dash over to where Travis and Freeman were. "Guys! What happened?! I heard a-" You asked as you approached them, but you stopped dead in your tracks. "Oh my god…Freeman…" You said with wide eyes. There, lying dead on the ground was the body of Freeman. "Travis?!"_

_Travis was standing there, with a gun in his now shaking hands. _

_"Travis! What the hell?! Why'd you shoot him!?" You yelled._

_"…I…I…" He stuttered before pointing the gun at his head._

_"Travis!" You screamed at him._

_"The jeep won't start! We won't make it out in the desert! I'm saving us! I thought you would have killed yourself, trying to run into the fiery depths of the village looking for Wright!" He screamed back at you._

_"Travis! You killed Freeman! He had a family damn it! He was going to be a father! And you KILLED him!" You shouted at you looked down at Freeman's lifeless body._

_"Like I said, Lennox…I'm saving us." He said as he finger twitched slightly at the trigger._

_"Travis…put the gun down…We'll make it out of here." You said as you tried calming yourself. You tried using hand gestures to make him put down the gun._

_"No…we won't…with that arm and head injury of yours…You won't last too long out here. I already know I can't."_

_"We can manage something Travis!" You yelled._

_"Sorry…Lennox…" He said as he pulled the trigger and shot himself. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Like a bad horror movie. Travis fell down to the ground as the gun fell from his hand. You couldn't believe what you just saw._

_"Travis…Freeman…Wright…All of them…" You whispered as tears fell from your eyes. "WHY!?" You screamed and fell to your knees once more. "Why did I survive?! Those men had families! They had wifes…kids…girlfriends…Why damn it!? Why!?" You screamed as you pounded the ground. "I won't let Brad's sacrifice be worth nothing… I'll…make it out of here… From now on, no more sacrifices…" You quickly dried your tears as you looked at Travis and Freeman. "I'll make it out…Bye Travis…Freeman…"_

_You made your way over to the jeep, sure enough, it wouldn't start. You tried hot wiring it, you tried for about 20 minutes until the car burst to life. You wasted no time in getting in and finding your base. You had a rough time trying to drive with only one arm, but by nightfall, you were able to make it to the base. It was one hell of a ride, you were trying not the pass out most of the time from your head injury. Men started to rush out of the base, but you had no more energy. You ended up falling out of the jeep, and that's the last thing you could remember on that tragic day._

_-End of Flashback-_

"And from that day on…I promised…I will never leave a comrade behind…I lost a whole squadron in one faithful day… I was alone… I didn't want that to happen again." You sighed as you retold the tales of your past. Sam was speechless, Mikaela couldn't find the heart to say anything.

"Julie… I'm sorry…" Was all that Sam could say.

"That's what you meant…when you said I didn't experience the full meaning of sacrifice…" Mikaela said sadly.

"Yeah…My life was spared by a man who loved me…the one who sacrificed his life for mine." You sighed sadly as you looked out the window. "All I wanted …was to protect my friends from that point on… No one was meant to be left behind anymore… But now…Bumblebee…" You clenched your fists as they were still being bound behind your back. "He's being manhandled by this Physco-Sector… Who knows what they're doing to him…"

"We'll get 'Bee back Julie, I promise." Sam could only pat your back once more to reassure you.

"Thanks Sam." You gave a small smiled.

* * *

Well, that was Julia's past. Sorry if it was a bit screwed-up. I mean, I wanted her to have a hard time back in Iraq and well, what better way than to have your entire Squadron killed? Again, sorry for that.

And all of the soldiers named in this chapter, are OCs of mine to fit into Julia's past. As for Brad...I just wanted Julia to have some sort of a random twist in her soldier life.

Thanks again for reading and bearing through this. Sorry again if it's a bit suck-ish.


	9. Reunited Again and Again

I finally got chapter 9 out! I really appreciate the reviews from everyone! And to one the my reviewers, SarahNicole98, I loved your idea for when 'Bee and Julie reunite again. But I'm sorry that I didn't use it. ^^;  
I'm also sorry that it wasn't as fluffy as it could've been, but after I wrap up this story, I might start a sequel to this. With events happening before and during the plot of TF: ROTF. And for sure, I would make it more fluffier between Julia and 'Bee. But for now, I'll try to finish this story before starting another one. Well, enjoy!

I still (and NEVER WILL, unless a miracle happens) do NOT own Transformers.

Harhar, thank you, Raine44354 for the little notice about the repetition in the story. I knew something was weird when this chapter was 4.6 k words. xD

* * *

You were all later in a helicopter with some other people. Who introduced themselves as Maggie and Glen. After the helicopter ride, all of you were driven to the Hoover Dam. For a few moments as you all exited the car, you took the time to gaze over the dam. But then the group's attention was quickly turned towards this pillar-ish building, surrounded by Military personnel. You followed behind Maggie and Glen as they followed some men into the building, with Sam and Mikaela behind you.

_*They must have taken Bumblebee here too…Don't worry 'Bee…I promise, I'm comin' back for you.* _You were deep in thought as you walked pass a line of military men. Your thoughts were quickly interrupted as someone grabbed your shoulder and made you face them.

"Julia…?" A man with a cut on his face asked. He was one of the soldiers standing off to the side. Before you could ask him how he knew your name, you took a look at his name that had been sewed to his uniform.

_*Lennox!*_

"Dad?" You gasped out.

"My girl!" He cried out with joy as he pulled you into a death hug. You immediately returned the gesture. "I knew it had to be you! I may not have seen you for a couple of years, but I can surely recognize the face of my own girl!" He exclaimed as he buried his face into your shoulder.

"Dad! You're okay! I'm so happy!" You yelled as you buried your face into his chest, seeing as you weren't as tall as him yet.

"Of course I'm okay! But I've been worrying my ass off about you, I was told what happened to you…I thought I had lost you." He said quietly.

"Wait…what were you told?" You asked him as you pulled away from the hug.

"I was told that you…died on a mission. I didn't want to believe it but then they showed me your military records." Your dad's looked saddened as he looked at you.

"I don't know what's wrong with the military's filing system but…I survived. I was the only one to survive the incident. Those Sector 7 nimrods told me that I was suppose to be dead too… I really don't what all this is suppose to mean though." You shook your head side to side.

"Well…whatever the reason…I'm just glad your safe." He embraced you once more. You looked off to the side to see Sam and Mikaela talking to that Simmons idiot. Soon enough, you were in some kind of secret underground looking structure. The Secretary of Defense, John Keller, was even there. All of you were lead into this huge room, containing something really big. It contained a giant frozen robot. You felt a weird current pulse through your body as you entered the room. You gasped quietly, not wanting to draw attention to yourself, especially with your father around.

_*What the hell was that just now…?*_ You had a pained look on your face as you grabbed the area of your shirt where your heart would be. You tried ignoring the pain as much as you could as you approached the frozen robot. They started to explain how Sam's grandfather had found NBE1, or as the Autobots called him, Megatron. Sam explained to them about the Allspark and how Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. You stayed quiet as the pain continued to slightly linger. The little tour continued to another room, deeper within the secret base. Supposedly, containing the Allspark. As you took steps closer to the room, the pain become more and more intense. You maintained yourself from screaming, but just for how much longer?

The Simmons idiot showed everyone what some of the power of the Allspark could do by demonstrating it on Glen's Nokia cell phone. It turned into a mini robot. And not a nice one at that. Simmons had to kill it before it got out of it's container. You could still feel the pain as the ceiling started to rattle as the lights began to flicker.

_*That's not good…*_ You looked at the ceiling slowly. Before anything else could happen, everyone in the room rushed out into a military hangar looking area. Men were loading their guns and suiting up. Looking at the military men gave you painful memories but you shook it off as you noticed the pain from earlier was slowly starting to disappear.

"Julia! Heads up!" You heard your dad's voice called as you turned around just in time to catch a vest. It was a bullet proof vest.

"Dad, what are you-"

"Gear up, Julie. I've got a gun and some ammunition ready for you once you've got you're vest on." Your dad stated as he held a gun and a long belt of bullets in his hands.

"R-right, yes sir." You stuttered as you were unsure of what to say, but you agreed. He was your father after all, not to mention has was a higher rank than you. You quickly took off your military jacket and strapped on the bullet proof vest. You put your jacket back on over the vest as your dad handed you your weapon and ammunition. The lights started to flicker again as the building shook.

"You have to take me to my car. He'll know what to do with the cube." Sam said as he approached Simmons.

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons replied as he fiddled with a weapon.

"Well un-confiscate it." Sam demanded.

Sam and Simmons started to argue but it soon ended as your dad took out his gun and pinned Simmons up against a military vehicle. Another S7 man pointed his gun at your dad. You took out your handheld gun and aimed it at that man. Other military personnel started to bash the other S7 members.

"Take the kid to his car!" Your father told Simmons.

"Put your gun down soldier." Simmons replied calmly as he held his hands in the air. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here." Your dad panted roughly.

"I'm ordering you under S7-Juristiction-"

"S7 doesn't exist." This time, one of the other military men spoke.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist." Your dad spoke sternly at Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to 5." Simmons threatened your dad.

"Well I'm gonna count to 3." Your dad stated as he pointed the gun to Simmons chest.

"Simmons." The Secretary of Defense spoke up.

"Yes sir?" Simmons replied immediately.

"I'd do what he says. Losing really isn't an option for these guys." John stated as he looked over at Simmons.

"Alright…You wanna leave the fate of the world to the kid's Camaro, that's cool." Simmons agreed as your dad released him from his grip.

You all rushed to another room where Bumblebee was being held. There was still a pain in your body, but your completely ignored it as you rushed into the room. You could hear 'Bee make whining and whirring noises from the platform he was lying on. Men continued to spray him with the freezing chemical substance.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop!" You yelled out as you ran to some of the men and grabbed them by the front of their uniforms.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sam yelled as he ran in front of some of the men. You released the men as you ran up close to the platform.

"Julia! Get back here!" Your father hissed as he had his weapon ready at hand. Ignoring him, you stayed where you were.

"You okay?" Sam asked as 'Bee glanced over at him. "They didn't hurt you right?" 'Bee swung his head in a downward motion as a mask covered slide over his face. He started to point his cannon all around the room. "Listen to me, the cube is here and the Decpticons are coming." Bumblebee started to slide himself off the platform, still aiming his cannon around.

"Bumblebee, it's okay." You added in, hopefully to try and calm him down. He quickly stopped moving his cannon around. He powered it down as his mask disappeared. He lowered his head down to your level and made a few clicking sounds followed by a whirring sound. You placed a hand on his face. As you did, you could feel another pulse of energy pulse through your body. It hurt, but you ignored it as you felt happy that Bumblebee was okay. "It's alright…I'm here, c'mon…we'll take you to the cube." You reassured him with a polite smile and a nod. He looked at you with those baby-blue optics. He grabbed you gently before putting you on his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey! Julia!" Your dad started to have a cow as the robot made contact with you.

"It's alright Captain, he won't hurt her." Sam reassured your father. The men started to lead Bumblebee and everyone else to the cube. Once you all were there, Bumblebee started to approach the giant cube. As he did so, you could feel your own heart rate speed up. Before 'Bee make any sort of contact with the cube, he gently placed you back on the ground. He was the only one to notice the pained look on your face as you panted slightly. He tilted his head to the side.

"I'm alright…just do what you need to do." You smiled at him with a wry smile. He looked at you for a moment before nodding and turning himself towards the cube. He raised his hands up in the air, looking like he was about to make contact with the cube. Before touching it, the Allspark began to spark. As it did, you could feel your heart beating hard against your chest.

_*What is this…? Why is it getting so hard to breathe…?*_ You thought as you grabbed your chest and winced. You couldn't help it anymore, you had to kneel to the ground, continuing to hold your chest. Sam and Mikaela stopped watching the cube change as they saw you.

"Julie, hey Julie! What's wrong?!" Sam panicked as he knelt down next to you with a hand on your back.

"It's…it's nothing…I'm o-okay." You breathed out.

"No, it's _not_. Is it your ribs? Ratchet told you take it easy." Sam looked at your with a worried expression.

"No…it's not my ribs." You replied quietly. Then you looked up to see the Allspark shrinking down in size, until it was just a small cube in Bumblebee's hands. Once it made it down into it's shrunken size, your body pulsed once more before you blacked out and slumped over. Luckily, Sam was able to catch you before you fell face first into the ground.

"Julie! Julie! Julie, man! Wake up! What's wrong?!" Sam shook your unconscious body. Mikaela quickly jogged over to the both of you and knelt down next to Sam.

"Sam, is she okay? What happened?!" She asked frantically as she shook Sam's shoulders.

"I-I don't know! She just, passed out or something! C'mon Julie, wake up!" Sam continued to shake you. Then your dad ran over to the small group.

"What happened?!" He asked with a panicked look on his face.

"I don't know already!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Julia! Julia Lennox! Wake up!" Your dad took a hold of one of your shoulders. Bumblebee looked down at all the humans gathering near him. Being busy with the Allspark, he didn't notice you pass out. He made a clicking noise before looking down at you. Before he was able to crouch down and see what was wrong, the Allspark began to glow and give off sparks. His gaze averted to the cube, but then back to you as you began to give off this light blue glow. The birth mark on your back began to glow a brighter blue as it shown through your shirt, vest, and jacket. It wasn't as ridged as it use to be, as it shown through, it became a much smoother picture. It was the Autobot symbol.

* * *

Uh-oh. What's wrong with Julia now? The Autobot symbol? What could that mean? Why is it that I ask so many questions at the end of a chapter? Who knows?

Well...I do, but that's not the point. The strange secrets about Julia is slowly beginning to reveal itself. Thank you all for reading this far!


	10. Stranger Than You Think

Finally it's out! This took longer to get out then I expected. I've been SUPER busy, it's not even funny. Okay, maybe it is kinda funny if you have an excellent sense of humor like me but still... I've got marching band practice after school on Tuesday and Fridays. Then I've got Drill Team practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, before AND after school. It's crazy.

Oh well, enough of my complaining. Enjoy chapter 10! ^^ Oh! And thank you for all who reviewed, faved, and such! I never thought this story would ever reach 40 reviews. So it's really appreciated.

* * *

"What's…what's happening to her? Julia?...." Sam choked out as he continued to hold your unconscious body. Once the glowing stopped, you slowly began to open your eyes.

"Ugggghhh…" You groaned. You positioned yourself into a sitting position. "What the hell happened…?" You moaned as you held your head in your heads. "Oh man…Felt like someone hit me with a bag of bricks…Ugh…"

"Julie! You're alright!" Sam said as he pulled you into a hug. Just as fast as he hugged you, he let you go. "Oh crap! I'm sorry, I forgot about your ribs! Wait…Julie…you're eyes…they're….they're blue."

"Sam, my ribs feel fine and what are you talking about? My eyes were always blue, genius." You groaned as your head felt like crap.

"No…I mean…Not dark blue. They're sky blue now."

"Are you _sure_ you aren't taking Mojo's medication …?" You mumbled as you rubbed your head.

"He's being serious Julia…" Your dad added in with a shocked expression on his face.

"What…?" You raised an eyebrow at everyone looking at you. "Ugh!" You grumbled before ruffling your own hair. "I don't know what this is all about but I just want to know what happened to me!"

"You passed out for a moment." Mikaela finally answered your question. "But then you started to glow and this…symbol appeared on your back." She added in.

"Huh?" You just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She's talkin' about your birth mark Julie. It looks like the symbol that the Autobots have…Not to mention your eyes are a different shade of blue now too…" Sam replied.

"…Right…" You said in disbelief. Your attention was turned towards 'Bee as he made a whirring sound.

_[Message from star fleet captain…Let's get to it.] _'Bee used two different broadcasts as he looked at all of you.

"He's right, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Your dad said. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city"

"Right!" John Keller agreed.

"But we can't make a move without the Air Force." Your dad finished.

Your dad, John, and Simmons started to make arrangements about a radio and making a call to the Air Force. Your dad started to head out with his team, you were going to go with him too until he pushed you towards Bumblebee, who was in his car form.

"No Julie, you're going with them." He said as he pushed you.

"But dad-"

"Don't but me, you're going with them." You wanted to object once more but instead, you nodded and jumped into the backseat of Bumblebee. As you neared Mission City, you were greeted by some unwanted guests. The Decepticons. One of them transformed in the middle of the highway. Optimus took care of him easily before he could do some serious damage to the road and its drivers. You all arrived in the city and exited out of 'Bee.

"F-22 has arrived!" Your dad yelled as a F-22 Raptor flew over head.

_*But why only one? Don't they usually send out more than one?*_ You thought as you watched the aircraft fly. You carefully pulled out the gun that your dad had handed you early and carried it in both hands. One of the men started to contact with the aircraft through his radio. As it flew over once more, Ironhide transformed.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide stood up. "Back up and take cover!" Ironhide and Bumblebee ran over to a truck and started to lift it off the ground to shield them from incoming missiles. You tried hauling your butt as fast as you could to take cover but you were too late. You were sent flying, along with your dad and everyone else there. You landed on the ground hard as your gun slid next to you and rubble and debris fell on you. You groaned before sitting up slowly. You were finally able to register what happened before grabbing your gun and standing up. You ran over to Sam and Mikaela.

"Sam! Mikaela! You two okay!?" You approached them as they started to stand.

"Anybody hurt?! Everybody okay?!" Someone shouted. But their question was completely ignored by you and Sam as you saw Bumblebee.

"Oh my god!" Sam yelled.

"Bumblebee!" You cried out as you saw him crawling on the ground. "'Bee! Your legs!" You yelled as you saw both of his legs missing.

"You okay?" Sam asked frantically as he looked at 'Bee.

"C'mon Bumblebee!" You panicked.

"Get up! Ratchet!!!" Sam started to call for the Autobot medic. You heard your dad arguing with one of his team members, but you couldn't tell what they were arguing about as you looked at 'Bee. "C'mon 'Bee, you have to get up!" Sam told 'Bee again. 'Bee tried as he continued to crawl closer to you.

"It's okay 'Bee! You're going to be alright!" You could feel your eyes sting as tears threatened to fall out. Things started to grow worse as a tank started to pummel its way through the city, shooting at your dad and his men as they hid behind some upturned road. You and Sam ran and hid behind some more upturned road as you both helplessly watched 'Bee crawl his way over.

"We're not going to leave you…" Sam breathed out as he continued to watch 'Bee. You couldn't say anything as tears slowly fell from your eyes from the sight of 'Bee. He whirred as he grabbed the Allspark and handed it over to Sam. Then 'Bee glanced over at you and raised his large hand towards your face. You grabbed it with both of your hands.

"I'm not going to leave you…I left you once, I won't do it again." You gave him a reassuring look as you tried to stop crying. He continued to move his hand forward as one of his large fingers touched your cheek. "I'm fine 'Bee…" You smiled as you wiped your wet, dirty face with your sleeve. You released his hand as a tow truck drove over and Mikaela stepped out.

"Julie, Sam, help me with this." You and Sam started to immediately help Mikaela attach the cables to Bumblebee. You securely attached them to him when he clicked and whirred.

"It'll be okay 'Bee, I'm not going anywhere." You looked him in the optics. Then your dad ran over and told Sam that he needed to go to a white building with statues. He told him to take the cube there and light a flare. He yelled at Sam once more, telling him if he doesn't go, a lot of people are going to die. Your dad turned to face you and Mikaela.

"You two have to go!" He commanded.

"No!" You and Mikaela yelled back in unison. You hopped off of Bumblebee as you walked towards your dad.

"No, listen you two! You have to go, now!" He repeated himself once more.

"No dad! You listen, I won't leave!" You said firmly.

"Julia, don't argue! You must-"

"NO! I'm not leaving without Bumblebee dad!" You replied as you stared your dad in the eyes.

"Julia-" He tried yelling at you again before you cut him off.

"Dad…I'll be okay. I'm not leaving him behind again…" You continued to look your dad in the eyes.

"We're not leaving until we get Bumblebee outta here…" Mikaela added as she walked away. You gave your dad one quick nod before following. Mikaela walked over to Sam as you stayed next to 'Bee, making sure all the cables were secured.

_[Escape while you still can!]_ Bumblebee's radio called out as you looked at him.

"No 'Bee. No one's being left behind." You said as you climb up his body and placed your hands on each side of his face. He could feel him lean in to your touch. Both of your heads leaned towards one another. You kissed him where his mouth would be. He whirred quietly as you quickly leaned away from him. "I…I'm sorry…" You whispered as you looked away.

_*What the hell did I just do…? I'm so stupid!*_ You mentally slapped yourself in the head.

_[Don't be.]_ A broadcast voice made you look at him. _[I loved it.]_ A different voice added this time. You couldn't help but smile at his choice of broadcast signals.

* * *

Oh-ho-ho. So Julia get's a new eye color and the Autobot symbol? I bet most of you know where that's going.

But I'll be truthful right here at this moment, when I first saw this movie (not being the fan I am now), I even cried during the part when 'Bee had his legs blown off. It was just the way Sam was telling him to get up...and the way he was crawling so helplessly...and the fact that I think Sam was crying too. I couldn't help but cry. Even when I rewatch the movie, I still cry.

I cry when a robot loses his legs, DON'T JUDGE.

Well, that's it for chapter 10. There will only be a couple more chapters after this so yeah. Like I said before in another chapter, I might be making a sequel. But that all depends on how busy I am.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Unraveling Secrets

HOLY BAH-JEEBUS, this is really late. This was actually suppose to come out a few days earlier but Primus, I don't have time anymore. ;^;  
I just can't wait until marching season is over, that way I don't have to go to practice anymore, and that'll give me a little bit of my free-time back.

But anywho... I'd like to thank everyone who faved, reviewed, and all that good stuff! I'd never think that this story would come so far. I repeat, NEVER. I'm really thankful. So thankful, I don't have big enough words in my tiny vocabulary to even express how thankful I am.

By reading some of the reviews on the last chapter, some of you are wondering that IF I do a sequel to this story, will it be based on ROTF?

My answer: Kinda sorta. It'll definitely be longer than this story, and there will be more events. About half of the story will be based on stuff that happened after the first movie but before the second. Then the other half will be based on ROTF. Maybe with a few added events here and there. I hope that answers your questions! ^^

As the title of this chapter says, some secrets will be revealed. I tried my best at picking radio broadcasts for 'Bee's spoken words. This IS the second to last chapter of this story.

Please enjoy and remember, I DO NOT (or ever will) OWN TRANSFORMERS.

* * *

"Julie! We have to get out of here! Jump in the truck!" Mikaela ran over to the truck as she jumped into the driver's seat.

"Right!" You replied. You gave me a nod and a smile before jumping down and running over to the passenger's side. Mikaela had driven into an alleyway. She set the vehicle in park and she rested her head on the steering wheel. You sighed heavily as you looked out your window, only to notice something in the side-view mirror.

_*My eyes…*_

"They are sky blue…" You finished your thought out loud. "But…why?...How?"

_[The box…you…are one.] _You could hear Bumblebee give you 3 different radio frequencies. You looked out the back window to see him looking at you.

"W-what? The box? …You mean the cube? The Allspark?" You asked him in disbelief. He only nodded. "The cube…and I…are one? Wait…Does that mean I'm-"

_[The missing link.]_ He finished with one last radio broadcast.

"So _I'm_…part of the Allspark?" You choked out.

_[Technically…Not really.] _He used two different radio broadcast this times. _[Booorn to be…part of you!] _This time he used a the Born to Be Wild song and another broadcast.

"Born…part of me?" You questioned his choice of words. "I was _born _as the Allspark piece?" You guessed.

_[You are the weakest link, goodbye.] _He shook his head is disagreement.

"Then…" You tried one more guess. "I was born with the Allspark fragment _in_ me…?"

_[Ab-so-lutely my friend!]_ 'Bee nodded.

"But _how _in the world did-"

_[Explanations come later.] _He said as he looked over at Mikaela, who was pulled the truck out of the alleyway. She backed up into the street and looked out the back window.

"I'll drive, you shoot!" She called over to 'Bee as she started to reverse the truck. The drive was rather rough as 'Bee turned over any cars that were in the way.

"Shoot 'Bee, shoot!" You yelled out the back window as 'Bee fired away at the Decepticon. After a few more shots, the Decepticon was defeated. Mikaela stopped the truck as 'Bee lifted part of his mask with the tip of his finger to before totally lifting his mask. Mikaela was breathing hard as you gave a deep sigh before exiting the truck.

"Nice shot." Mikaela complimented 'Bee. You smiled at 'Bee as you patted his knee.

"Good job." You looked at him. Again…if only robots could blush. Then you looked over at your dad who was hiding in a building. "Dad! You okay?" You called over.

"Just fine! You?" He asked.

"I'm fine dad!" You replied. _*I just hope Sam is okay too…*_ Then your dad and his team started to move out. You felt a slight push on your back. You looked behind you to see 'Bee pushing you with one of his fingers. "But 'Bee, I'm not going to leave you…"

He shook his head 'no'. _[Go get 'em, tiger!]_ You opened your mouth to say something before you looked at the rifle you held in your hands. You returned your look towards 'Bee and he gave you another nod.

"Alright…I'll go." You nodded back at him. You caught up with your dad's group.

"Julia! What are you doing? Get back to the truck and stay there with Bumblebee and Mikaela!" He pointed towards the spot you just came from.

"Dad, I'm a soldier too…" You looked at him sternly. He was about to say something before he sighed.

"You are _definitely _my daughter. Okay…You're coming." He said as he sighed. You smiled and saluted him before you both caught up with the rest of the group. The group was heading out of an alleyway when a Decepticon landed itself in front of the entrance. You all ducked back, thinking he saw you but it proceeded forward. It was heading towards Optimus and Megatron. "Let's bring the rain, let's kill these things." You dad said as you all started to move into positions. You followed behind your dad as he picked up a motorcycle.

"Dad, what are you-"

"We've got one shot at this Julia…I'm gonna try and get up close to that thing. I want you to take cover." He ordered you.

"I'll take cover, but I'm backing you up, pops." You smiled at him.

"That's my girl. Now quickly, get into place." He said as he got on top of the bike. You nodded as you ran behind some of the upturned road. One of the men were aiming a green laser at the armed robot. It quickly noticed the laser as it turned towards its direction and fired. You ducked as rubble flew over head. You heard the bike start and your father drove towards it. You took aim at the Decepticon and fired your weapon, trying to keep its attention away from your dad's surprise attack from below. It was successful as you dad slid off the bike and continued to slide on the road, under the robot. Once the robot was directly above him, he shot at it. That shot was able to do it, along with some fired shots from the air force. You could hear your dad scream like a lunatic as he fired. As the 'bot fell in defeat, you quickly ran over to your dad.

"You okay, old man?" You asked as you held out a hand for him to grab.

"Hey, if I was old, would I have been able to do that?" He smiled as he accepted your gesture and lifted himself off the ground.

"Old or not, I still think you would have done it either way." You laughed.

"You're probably right…but no time to chat now. Let's take these things down." Your dad said as the air force started to launch missiles at Megatron. You and him took cover as you began to shoot at him. You saw Sam in the middle of all the commotion.


	12. Love

OH MY PRIMUS. The final chapter is finally out! I'm so sorry this took super long to get out. We were practicing like crazy in Band because we were marching for our first home game on Friday. Then on Saturday, I had to wake up early to go set up and help out a small carnival event thing for my Drill Team. I think it should be ILLEGAL to run through a bouncie-house obstacle course more than 50 times. And no, it wasn't the kids. It was me. I had to run that fraggin' thing one too many times to help the really little kids make it through the course!  
I will _never_ look at a bouncie house obstacle course the same way ever again. Oh well, at least each cadet made about $70 each for working.

Enough of me now. As I said before, this is the final chapter. It's a bit short, and I'm sorry for that. But to make up for that, I'd like to tell you that there most definitely will be a sequel to this story. And I'd also like to tell you that I'll be giving a small preview of it! After this chapter! I also made a small one-shot too, just for 'Bee and Julie. But I'll be posting that seperately from this.

So enjoy! And thank you all very much for reviewing, faving, alerting, etc. This story wouldn't have gone that far without you guys! So thank you all very much!

I own nothing but Julia.

_

* * *

_

_*Sam!*_ Your mind called out as you saw him get confronted by Megatron.

"Sam! Put the cube in my chest _now_!" Optimus called out at Sam as he pounded the ground. Sam completely ignored him as ran under Megatron and lifted the cube towards his chest. The cube began to disappear as his merged itself with Megatron's chest. You could suddenly feel your heart pound faster as the cube slowly disappeared.

_*If the cube disappears…what'll happen to me…?*_ You scowled as you held your chest again. Once the cube was gone, you could feel a huge wave of energy pulse throughout your body. The sudden shock made you collapse to the ground.

"Julia! Are you okay? Did you get hit?" Your dad asked you as he placed a hand on your back.

"I'm fine dad." You breathed out.

"That's what you said last time, right before you passed out." He said with a worried voice.

"No, it's okay this time…I'm fine." You waved your hand at him as you stood up slowly. You looked over to see Megatron fall to the ground. Everyone started to move out of their hiding spots to approach the fallen Megatron.

"You left me no choice…brother…" Optimus said as he watched Megatron's optics fade out. You heard more footsteps approach as you saw Ironhide and Ratchet walk over. Ironhide was carrying something in his arms. You gasped at the sight.

"Oh no…Jazz." You gasped as you held your hand up to your mouth.

"Sam…I owe you my life." You glanced over at Optimus, who had knelt down in front of Sam. "We are in your debt." He said as he stood up. Then you heard a familiar truck sound as you looked off to the side to see the tow-truck. You saw 'Bee still attached to the back, which made you sigh in relief. He looked over at you and made a whirring noise.

"Bumblebee!" You yelled out as you ran over to him. You started to slow down as he held his hand in front of your face. Confused at this sudden gesture, you thought that he wanted you to stop. "…Huh…?" You said quietly. He made another whirring sound as he gently grabbed your hand with two of his fingers and made your palm come in contact with his. Finally understanding what this gesture was, you smiled at him. "Thank you…'Bee."

"Prime…we couldn't save him…" Ironhide said as he handed Jazz to their leader.

"Oh Jazz…We lost a great comrade…but made new ones. Thank you…all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said as he held his fallen friend.

"…Permission to speak…sir?" A new and unfamiliar voice called out. You quickly looked over at Bumblebee, who was the source of the new voice.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus nodded.

"You speak now?" Sam asked before you could.

"I wish to stay…with the boy." Bumblebee looked at his leader, waiting for approval.

"If that is what he wishes." Optimus replied. There was a long silent pause as everyone looked at Sam.

"…Yes." Sam nodded with a smile.

After all the commotion in Mission City, Sector 7 was terminated. And the dead bodies of the Dedepticons were dumped into the deepest part of the ocean. Ironhide had become the guardian of the Lennox family. He brought you and your dad home. You and your dad were able to see your new family member for the first time. You were all a big happy family again. Later, Optimus had explained to you about how you were born with the Allspark fragment in you. In other words, meaning you are part Cybertronian. That is how you got the Autobot symbol on your back and how come your eyes turned the same color as the Autobot's optics. You were able to scare your mom with the new change in eye color.

Later on, you were all on a hill. You, Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the Autobots. You sat on Bumblebee's trunk, relaxing yourself up against his back window as Sam and Mikaela hogged the hood. Ironhide and Ratchet stayed in their vehicle form as Optimus stood gazing at the sunset. He seemed to be in deep thought. You continued to relax on the back of 'Bee as Sam and Mikaela continued to make kissy faces on 'Bee's hood. You yawned as you slid off of the trunk and opened one of the doors to jump in the back seat. You laid back there and whispered to 'Bee.

"Wanna see Sam and Mikaela take their first flying lesions?" You chuckled.

_[Let's do this.]_ The radio exclaimed in a soft tone, so the two love birds on the hood couldn't hear.

"Pop the hood." You smirked. Then on cue, the hood popped open and the two teens rolled off.

"'Bee!" Mikaela yelled.

"Julie!" Sam called your name. You could tell were both irritated. You could only laugh as you patted the back seat.

"Man…I think I already told you this but…I love you 'Bee." You said with a smile as your laughter died down.

_[Love you too.] _The radio called out in a soft tone. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, between human…and Autobot.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF _Not So Different_**

I strolled over to the side of the house, where dad usually parked Ironhide. Since the battle at Mission City, Ironhide had become the guardian of the Lennox family. Once I turned the corner, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"DAD!" I yelled in frustration.

Ironhide was covered from hood to tailgate with mud. Mud was caked on his tires. His front window was smeared with mud, from attempts to swipe them off with the windshield wipers. Little twigs and leaves were stuck in the mud that covered a once black Ironhide. Then my father came running to the side of the house.

"I swear, it wasn't my idea to take them off-roading!" He yelled in defense.

"If it wasn't yours then whos?! Wait, _them?!_ You did _not_ take the entire Autobot team off-roading."

"I could say that we didn't…but then I'd be lying." He said sheepishly. I groaned before pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

"And _this _is why you woke me up? Don't you think this could've waited until a good half an hour later? Waking up this early and seeing this is givin' me a headache." Mumbling, I continued to shake my head.

"Um well, you see…Me and Epps were gonna take them to the car wash. But … Optimus couldn't fit and the others didn't want to go in."

"Hold on. You got OPTIMUS to go off-roading?" I asked in disbelief. Getting the leader of the Autobots to do such a thing? What did they do? Drug him? Oh wait…Can robots be drugged?

"We sure did." My dad gave me a proud smile. I wanted to laugh but then I went serious.

"Are you CRAZY? Now all of them are covered in gunk!" I frantically threw my arms in the air before putting my hands on my head.

"Not ALL of them. The Arcee sisters didn't go. Oh and Ratchet."

"Of course they didn't! They're girls! And as for Ratchet…Maybe he's just the smart one!" Sighing irritably, I looked at him. "So what do you want me to do about this?"

"Do ya mind giving the guys a good wash down?" The way he said it just made me twist my face in disgust. Give the guys a bath? Sounded like he wanted me to go to his military base and go scrub the backs of his army friends. I just shuddered at the thought.

"Not my fault. Not my problem." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"C'mon my girl, please? They refuse to get in the car wash!"

"Again. Not my fault, not my problem."

"Julie, I'm not gonna have me or my men wash a bunch of Autobots. _Guy_ Autobots."

"So you want your 19 year old daughter to wash a bunch of _guy_ Autobots?" I asked as raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to think of it in _that _kind of way!" He was getting defensive again.

"Then why slag did you bring it up?!"

"I see you have taken a liking to the Cybertronian language." A deep voice called out. I looked over at the dirty truck.

"Oh. Hi 'Hide. And yeah, what can I say? I'm part Cybertronian after all, right?" I rubbed the back of my neck. Saying I was part Cybertronian was still kinda new to me.

"I suppose so." Ironhide gave a low chuckle. "So Will…" Saying my father's name caught his attention. He looked at the truck.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When the slag am I going to get all of this earth sludge off of me?!"

* * *

Well, that's the end of _Differences_. I hope all of you enjoyed it. And I hope that most of you knew what that certain gesture was that 'Bee and Julie had.

I would've changed one of Bumblebee's lines, the one where he wished to stay with Sam. But it was one of the most epic lines in the movie, I wouldn't dare to change it. Oh, and I'm not sure if Ironhide _actually_ became the Lennox family guardian, since it wasn't clearly established in any of the two Movies. But I'd like to think that he's their guardian, just for the story's sake.

And as for the preview, yeah, I've decided the sequel's name will be _Not So Different. _I've also decided that I should try changing the style a bit. Like, instead of using 'you' and such, I put it as 'I'. So yeah, thank you for reading! Oh, and as I said a bit earlier, there will be a one-shot dedicated to 'Bee and Julia.


End file.
